Rachel and Her Family
by leanatasha
Summary: When Rachel's family comes to Lima, nothing is going to be the same because her family has a big secret that will change the life of the New Directions. Rachel/Santana/Britanny/Quinn friendship and maybe Quinn/OC and others.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Blaine P.O.V.

_Lima, Ohio_

It took our family I while to decide where we going to stay this time. But eventually we decide on Ohio. We rent a house in here for the next 2 years. And it is the first time in more than one year that we see our younger sister.

The house is not so extravagant like the others, actually is the most normal one. The house _just_ has 7 rooms, a garden, with pool and a BBQ and a big living room with a huge tv and a piano for "family nights". According to Cooper we could have better but we decide to not go all luxury and glam, as Evelyn says, just for this time.

"I have to say I like this house, it's more typical family house. Even if is still a little big." Anna says. Anna is technically the younger one, a blond girl with blue eyes, typical for a Russian girl, well now she was her hair dyed and is a brunette but that is not the point.

"You just like it because you and Peter get to have a house just for you." Dylan says playfully. Anna and Peter have been together for a couple of centuries. They are the only recurrent couple on our family. They are truly the definition of love someone forever and be with that person. They house is a smaller house with just two rooms, living room and a small kitchen, they rent it. Is also the only house in a the street, we like privacy that is why we live 10 minutes from the town

"What is the plan anyway?" Anna asks.

"The usual I believe. The Anderson's: Cooper, Ryan, Peter, Blaine and Dylan and the Bernardini's: Anna, Marley, Mark and me." Evelyn explains. As usual when we need a plan she is the best one. She is like the mother figure even if she looks like an older sister. She is beautiful, just like all of us, but she treats us like she is the mother and since no one in our family is able to pass as a parent, she always go with the older sister, who is the one responsible for us or she adopted (normally the first one since the second is a little strange and Dylan doesn't want us and I quote "be like freaking twilight")

"The usual then." Cooper says. He is like the Casanova on the group always gets what he wants well not everyone.

"Can we pull that off, we don't do this for more than a decade, at least not with much people." Dylan says. It is true our family is almost complete and I have to say that I am happy for that fact.

"And before that we did it for decades, so I think we are fine." Marley says.

"Yes it will be fine. I bet there are hot girls in Lima." Dylan says, and here we go.

"I hope so."

"Dylan, Mark and you too Cooper please can you all just don't hook up with all the hot girls you find, stop playing for a bit."

"Play? Us? I'm offend by that." Cooper says and we all just roll our eyes.

"And please don't drag Peter with you for your college parties, I don't want girls hitting on him." Anna says.

"I can't promise you that sis, but I promise to keep him out of troubles." Mark says.

"You keeping me out of troubles, you are the one who get into troubles."

"Boys please don't start." Evelyn says.

"Yes mom." They say playfully and Eve just ignores them.

"Let's see the house." Anna says.

"Perfect idea." Peter says dragging her to their house.

"I was talking about the big house." She says but she is already entering they house.

"Ignoring then, we should probably get inside too." Marley, always the sweet one, says.

We all got our things and in a few days we have everything settle. Everyone knows what is going to do: I'm going to McKinley high school together with Anna and Marley as a junior, sophomore and junior respectable. Peter and Mark are going to The Ohio State University. Cooper is a Surgeons, Ryan is going to teach history at McKinley and Dylan a dance and boxing instructor. As for Rachel we are meeting her in school and I have to say, we all missed her. I haven't seen her for 4 years and I miss her, she is the younger one, the baby of the family.

**The link with the OCs: www . polyvore . com . cgi / collection?id=2814116 and please review **


	2. The First Day (Part I)

Chapter 1

The First Day (Part I)

Blaine P.O.V.

The first day of school for someone who has done it for years is particle the usual but when you arrive in the beginning of November people are looking at you trying to figure you out, for when do you came, why are you here and all your secrets.

"Or lockers are next to each other, you would guess it." Anna says.

"Yes. I still haven't seen Rach, where must she be?" Marley says.

"She is probably around with some friends, don't worry Mar you will see her."

Suddenly we hear people laughing I turn and I see a very stylish boys with drinks in his clothes and then I look to her side and I fully with anger. Rachel full with some red drink in her clothes and hair. She is different, skinnier and with sad brown eyes that I really don't understand. I look over and I see Anna and Marley going to her but she is going to the bathroom. I go after then.

Rachel P.O.V.

"At least the jocks could wait until 3rd period." Kurt says.

"I know. I think my eye contacts also got slush." I take then off when I see Kurt looking at the door I look up and I see my two sisters. "Shit."

"Rachel what the hell just happened?" Anna says, I haven't seen her in two years and she was a blond back then.

"We got slushy." I say and then the door opens and I see Blaine, damn it.

"Who did it?" He says angry.

"Hello for you too."

"Rachel, who did it?"

"It doesn't matter and I will explain later." I turn to a confuse Kurt. "Sorry Kurt, this is my brother Blaine." I look at the girls and they nod, I already know the history they used to use her a lot. "These are my best friends, kind of like sisters: Marley and Anna."

"I'm Kurt." He says.

"Look I have to go to the classes." I say. "Will you be ok, Kurt?" I say trying to escape from the questions, I really wasn't expecting them.

"Of course Rachel, what do you have?"

"English."

"Me too." Blaine says smirking, oh he didn't.

"Great." I say full with sarcasm, it is a family thing.

"Well I have to go, I have Biology and you know what Mrs. Clarkson his when someone is late." Kurt says.

"Do you mind if I go with you I have the same class and I don't know where it is?" Marley says.

"Of course."

"And you Anna, you can find the class?" I ask

"I fine don't worry."

We all get to classes when I get there I just sit in the back and Blaine follows me.

"Start talking." He says almost whispering in a way that I can hear him very well but the rest of the class can't.

"Look things are different here. There is a food pyramid and I'm in the bottom. Now what the hell are you guys doing here?"

"We decide to surprise you after all you are doing 16 this year."

"I'm doing 28."

"Really it doesn't show." He says and I can't help but smile I missed all of them.

"Is everyone here?"

"Sadly not, Danielle and Nadia are in England."

"Really?"

"Yes they are finishing a degree but they will be here for every special occasion."

"Good, I haven't seen the guys in more than 3 years."

"Yes, Eve told us you were living with her until last year when you decide to move to Lima alone." He says obviously not liking.

"I need some time on my own, I never had it. But I am happy that you are here." I say giving him a kind smile.

"I'm happy to be here." He says with the same smile.

We paid attention the rest of the class when the bell ring Blaine and I got outside. Blaine of course has to take my books.

"Where do you live?"

"Why?"

"I'm getting your things today, you are moving with us." He says like it was the most obviously thing.

When we got to his locker Marley, Kurt and Anna were already there.

"So Kurt told us that you guys have a glee club" Marley say happy.

"Of course and you is all audition."

"Rachel I can't sing." Anna says.

"You can, you have the sweet Britney 90's early 00's voice." I say. "Besides you are an amazing dancer."

"So it's decided." Blaine says.

"When are the auditions?"

"Tomorrow." I say and I see Finn talking to some cheerio.

"Who is it?" Blaine asks.

"My ex-boyfriend."

"What since when do you date?"

"Blaine, don't go all protective brother on me."

For my luck the bell rings. The next class is again share with Blaine that sits next to me, of course.

"How many classes do we have together?"

"Today is your lucky day; we just have this class together the rest of the day you don't have to deal with me." He says.

"I like having to deal with you."

"I know. Now about Finn, do I need to kill him?" He says joking, I hope.

"No you don't."

The teacher asks Blaine a question which he answers correctly and we start to pay attention to the rest of the class. The next period, we are apart and unfortunately I have that one with Santana and Quinn but I just sit in the front and ignore then. The bell rings and I get of the class going to my locker, which is next to Kurt and just a few more from Blaine, Anna and Marley.

"So what is now?"

"Now we eat." I say.

The cafeteria is full with the exception of 3 tables. We sit in one a little more part from the rest and in the opposite side of the Cheerios and the Netherlands. I sit between Marley and Kurt, with Blaine in front of me and Anna next to him in front of Marley.

"Can we sit." I turn and I see Tina, Artie, Mike and Mercedes.

"Of course." I say. Then Mercedes sits next to Kurt, Mike at Blaine's side, with Tina of course at his side, Artie is in the corner of the table.

"These are my friends, Mercedes, Mike, Tina and Artie. These are Blaine and my friends Marley and Anna." I introduce. And we all start eating and talking about classes. After some time I hear a voice.

"Look what we have here." Santana says, of course with Quinn and Brittany with her. I can also see Finn and some other football players with then. This is not good.

"Who are you?" Quinn asks with her bitchy voice.

"They are Rachel's friends." Kurt answers.

"RuPaul doesn't have friends especially hot ones." Quinn says flirting with Blaine.

"Excuse me but what did you just call her?" Blaine says angry and now we have all the attention.

"Oh come on you don't need to defend man hands. I'm Quinn." She says still flirting with him.

"Well I'm Blaine and that girl that you just insult is my sister." Blaine says and I can see the entire cafeteria looking at us.

"You didn't tell us that you had a brother." Mercedes says.

"You guys never asked."

"You have a brother." Finn says confuse. "You didn't tell me. I was your boyfriend."

"Like you told me everything." I say in an accusing tone.

"Oh please you are such a" Finn says and I can see Blaine's anger start to fill up.

"I dare you to finish that sentence." Blaine says getting up.

"You don't scare me."

"I don't need to scare you I just need to kick your ass."

"Blaine just ignore him." I say trying not to cause a scene.

"Yes I would listen to your sister." Karofsky says in a treat voice.

"You guys are really idiots." Anna says getting now the attention on her.

"Excuse me." Quinn says.

"Really you are messing with a girl with 5 brothers who all do boxing." I can see the fear in some boys' eyes. Well one of my "brothers" would be actually enough to kill all of them, but they will not do it.

"5 brothers?" Tina says shocked.

"And even if they don't it girls, I do, and let me tell you they aren't the only ones how can fight." Anna says.

"Oh my god, I wish Peter was here to see you." I say laugh together with Marley and Blaine.

"You don't scare me, I am the head cheerio."

"Is that supposed to be a treat?" She asks.

"Hum." Quinn tries to speak and you could see she didn't know what to say.

"Now please can you leave, we would like to finish our food." Marley asks with almost no treat on her voice. They all leave and we get back to the food.

The bell rings minutes after and everyone starts leaving the cafeteria living just us.

"Anna you can treat people, neither do you Blaine." I say.

"Come on, that blond girl need a kick in that nose and don't worry I am sure that her parents can pay for another nose job."

"I apologized for my friends." I say turning to Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Mike.

"You don't need to, they all deserve it." Mercedes says. "Besides you guys are cool."

"Now we must go. I have to find the class." Marley says.

"What class do you guys have maybe we can help you out." Artie says.

"I have Spanish." Marley says.

"I have that one two." Tina says. "Mr. Shue is the glee club teacher." And they all start talking about what classes they were taking.

"I believe that I don't have any of your classes."

"Where is your class?" Artie says looking at her schedule. "Is on my way, I can take you."

"Thank you."

"As for me, free period." Blaine says.

"I have it too. I usual go play basketball with some friends if you want you can come. Don't worry it wasn't any one of them." Mike speaks.

"Of course."

We all went to our classes, I have mine with Mercedes.

"You friends seem cool."

"They are we know each other since ever. We are like family."

"I can see that."

"Girls stop talking." The teacher says and we just pay attention to the rest of the class.

* * *

**Thank so much for all of you that read the story it means a lot to me and please review your opninion and ideas are more than welcome and would mean a lot to me.**


	3. The First Day (Part II)

Chapter 2

First Day (Part II)

Blaine P.O.V.

We got to the basketball field and there waiting for us where two boys: and African boy and a boy with blond Justin Bieber hair.

"Guys this is Blaine. Rachel's brother."

"I'm Sam and this is Matt. Wait you said Rachel's brother?"

"Yes, I already know that she didn't tell anything about our family. You guys know her?"

"We are in glee club. Now that you speak, you're right she never did. She actually doesn't speak about herself" The blond one, Sam spoke.

"Rachel is always like that."

"You play?" Matt asks.

"I bit." Well I could bet then in 5 seconds but of course I'm controlling it I can play with humans. "My brother Peter is the basketball player in the family."

"Wait how many are you?"

"5 boys and Rachel." I can see the two boys shocked.

"Big family." Sam says. "I have a younger sister and brother."

"Older brother, that must be cool." Even if we are not blood related or most of us from the same century we do beehive like a family in some ways.

"It is. You are the youngest?"

"Second if we count Rachel."

"Let's play?" Mike asks.

"Of course."

The game finished and we all got alone very well. They boys told me that they were in the football team but that they barely speak with the team outside practices because they are all jerks, they also have another friend, Puck, who didn't come today because his younger sister is sick. We were back to the lockers talking.

"So what is now?" I ask.

"The school has free period now except the Cheerios and the hockey team the rest goes home or stays with some friends. Normally we do the last." Mike informs me.

"We do to the choir room and hang out." Sam says.

"And since you are Rachel's brother I guess that you are audition tomorrow." Matt says.

"Yes I am." I say.

"So you are already part of the group." Sam says.

We got to the choir room and the girls and Kurt where already there.

"How was the game?" Tina asks kissing Mike.

"Cool, Blaine can play and he and I beat Sam and Matt."

"So, what were you girls talking about?"

"Tina told me that we have a new history teacher and he's hot." Mercedes says and I start laughing and they all look at me.

"What is so funny?" I turn and see the 3 Cheerios that bully Rachel and her idiot of ex-boyfriend. Honestly if I could I would kick that boy's face.

"What are you girls doing here, don't you have practice?" Matt asks.

"No, coach had an important interview. So we came here." Quinn says all innocent and smiles at me I just ignore her.

"But what is funny, I want to laugh." The other blond asks innocently, but a true one, she looks very sweet.

"I don't know we were talking about the new hot history teacher." Mercedes says.

"I know, I had classes with him, the man has charm." The Latina says and I laugh a little more. Rachel then finally catches.

"What is his name?"

"Ryan Anderson." Quinn says.

"Of course." Rachel says. "Is anyone else for our family joining school?" She asks me.

"Family?" Quinn asks.

"Yes, the man you are all talking about his my oldest brother."

"My history teacher his RuPaul brother." Quinn says.

"Be careful Quinn you cannot pass that class if you keep talking like that." Tina says and the room laughs at the blond expression.

"Ok. What do your brothers do?" Mercedes asks, and before Rachel says anything wrong I speak.

"Peter is in college here in Ohio, Cooper is a surgeon and Dylan is a dancer and boxing teacher and as you know Ryan is a teacher."

"You have a brother that can dance." The sweet blond asks.

"Yes."

"That is so cool can you bring him one day and we can dance with him?" She asks very sweetly.

"I will ask him, but I am sure we will love it."

"Is Dylan, of course, he's coming." Marley says.

"Can I ask something?" Tina says.

"Yes of course."

"How did you guys met Marley and Anna?"

"We know each other since like forever. We actually leave together." I say.

"Really?"

"Yes with my older sister and my older brother." Anna answers.

"Ok, how many brothers and sisters you guys actually have?" Sam asks.

"We have 4 making us 6 and Anna and Marley have 2." I explain.

"And you all leave in a house? Plus your parents." Mercedes asks.

"Our parents died." Anna says.

"I'm sorry." Mercedes says and the rooms stays silence.

"It's ok; most of us were really young. That is why we all live together. We are like family." Marley says smiling at me and I smile back. We know each other since we were both babies and we have a lot of story together.

"That's nice but 10 in a house must crazy."

"It is but we can and when the boys go crazy send then to opposite's sides of the house." Anna says winking at me.

"Moving on why don't you tell us about glee." I say.

"Well we join at Tuesday and Thursdays in the last period. We are going to sectionals in two weeks." Rachel says.

Suddenly Anna's phone rings and she checks the text.

"Sorry guys it is my older sister. We have to go."

"Really?"

"Yes Mar and I have to go to the grocery shop besides Blaine, you have to take Rach to her apartment to get her stuffs."

"Wait Rachel isn't living with you?" The Asian girl asks.

"No, I was living with my uncle but he had to leave town and they decide to surprise me."

"So you need to pack." I say to Rachel.

"We also should go, it's getting late." The nice dress boy says.

We got to the parking lot and a few cars were left but one is the one most noticed a blue Audi S4 Cabriolet convertible.

"Really?" Rachel says pointing to the car of course she realized it belong to us.

"It's Blaine's, it is not like we can drive." Anna says, she can but not in here.

"Great, now are the girls going home?"

"That is why I am here baby sis." Peter says coming from god knows here.

"I am not a baby and it's nice to see you too."

"Oh shut up and just give me a hug." The both hug and I see the girls checking him out little they know that he is a settle man. "Now the keys Blaine."

"It's my car."

"I'm not walking all the way home. The keys."

"And what about Rachel?"

"Someone will get you guys."

"Don't worry Blaine my house is just few blocks from here."

"See Rachel has all planed keys."

"Just don't do anything stupid with the car."

"Come on we are talking about me not Dylan besides I would risk with the girls in there."

I give him the keys. And then of course Anna got to be in front sit. I feel sorry for Marls since she is going to deal with then all the way home.

"Sorry about my idiots' brothers fighting over a car." Rachel says smiling at me.

"It is actually funny." Mercedes says.

"Well we have to go you have a lot to pack and I want to get home before dinner."

Rachel P.O.V.

When we arrive to our "new" house and realized that it is a probably one of the biggest houses of the city, thank god the house is outside the city and is hiding in from the rest of civilization. 8.5 miles from the city and we just have a small house in front. But when I realize it could be worst, since my family likes luxury, well I like it too, I just don't want my first time in school, still as a human (or half) be known as the girl who is in the richest family on town.

"Does anyone lives in that house?" I say pointing to the small house in front of ours.

"Yes Peter and Anna." He says, of course, they deserve privacy.

When I get home everyone is in the driveway.

"Oh my god, you are older."

"Thank you Cooper is great to hear that." I say as I get a hug from him.

"But you still short." Mark says.

"Well you are all equal."

"It's the idea you know the whole being frozen of the eternity. But come on in."

"Yes because dinner is ready." Evelyn says and comes to me and hugs me just like rest.

We got inside and the boys are caring my 3 bags, I didn't have a lot of things.

"Where do I put my things?"

"Guys take Rachel's bags to her room." Evelyn says. Blaine, Ryan and Peter in a few seconds get my things and come back. "You will have to share with Marley, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." I say smiling at the girl who used to sing to me when I was just a little girl and that has almost my age.

"Well we are the only ones sharing so we got a private changing room/closet just for us." Marley says.

"Let's eat." Ryan says and I just roll my eyes even for vampires my family loves to eat normal food. It good to know that nothing change, except that just now I realized that my "brothers" are probably the hottest men in America, maybe the word.

* * *

**Thank you for all of you that take your time to read my story. it is good to know that people like what you do, so I thank you all. **


	4. Dinner and Confessions

**21 following you people are amazing. Thank you so much. There is another chapter. I hope you like it. And some possible romantic relationships will start to show from now one. If there is anyone on your mind please tell me, I am more than welcomed to your opinions **

Chapter 3

Dinner and Confessions

We were all eating in the dinner room when I ask.

"So tell me what are you all doing before coming here?"

"Peter and I were in France for the last couple of years just visiting the country." Anna and Peter lived with me all that time before so it was nice that they had alone time just for the two. They are truly the prove that true love does last forever. I love that I hope one day all my family can receive because even if we love each other until the end, everyone deserves to be love in a romantic way.

"I just travel a little around Asia with Mark and Dylan." Cooper says with a smile. I just help but smile back.

"And we had a blast." Mark says.

"Great so leave the Lima girls alone for a while." Evelyn says.

"They came to us, it not our fault that we are hot."

"Moving on. I was with Nadia and Danielle on Oxford and Marley and Blaine in London and Ryan just came from Italy." Evelyn tells me.

"Someone was to keep the family business checked."

"True, how is everything going on?" I ask knowing that our family produces wine in Italy.

"The family in charged is still the same and the business has been selling good." **(A.N. Ryan is vision is my story as Elijah in Vampire Dairies and I am still now sure if I will in the middle of the story bring the Mickelson family, so I am open to thoughts about it?) **

"Now enough with his, tell us how have you been doing?" Evelyn asks me.

"Well I am one of the top 3 students."

"She is smart, just like all of us." Dylan says.

"Dylan you have been study since school it was invented of course you are smart, I just keep myself busy with studies and homework, I work for that."

"Not just studies." Blaine says lower but everyone can listen to him.

"What is he saying?" Dylan asks. This is not going to be good, and I am saying this again, in just one day.

"I had a boyfriend." Start with the easy things is always the better.

"You had what?" Cooper asks.

"Boyfriend, you know someone who you like and then date."

"You are too young to date." Mark says.

"I'm doing 28."

"But you have a body of a 16." Peter points it out.

"I grow more slowly doesn't mean my brain does to besides almost every girl dated someone before she turns 15."

"What you still a virgin, right?" Cooper asks and I start to blush.

"I am not going to answers that." I say.

"I take that as a no." Peter says. "Who is the boy?"

"Peter you aren't killing anyone, Evelyn please stop them."

"Rachel is right, even if I don't like the idea she said that she had as in a pass sentence, so I take that she isn't dating anyone."

"Why did you guys break up?" Cooper asks. Oh god. I just try to make an excuse in my head but it isn't working.

"Rach, just tell then the true." Ryan says.

"No killing."

"We don't kill people." Blaine says. "But I can't promise that I will not harm him in some way."

"Ok, he kind of… he was…"

"Rachel, just tell us." Cooper says.

"He had lied to me about being virgin because he had slept with Santana before we date to make me jealous because I was dating other guy but he didn't told me and then Santana told everyone is front of the school but we already had slept together and then I found that he was cheating on me with a cheerleader." I say all very fast but of course they catch it all.

"He did what?" Cooper says out loud.

"You where dating other boys." Blaine says with the same tone. Brothers.

"I am 27 and even If didn't I'm almost 16 people date with this age for god sakes in you time people got married with this age."

"Not the point, a boy broke you heart and since I do like to believe I'm Karma, he's heart is the next." Cooper says I look over to the girls asking for help.

"So Rach dated and had sex, but she learned with that and knows she grow up and she isn't going fall for that again." Anna says. "Besides that is not the worst." Damn it Anna, that isn't helping it is making it more complicated.

"What is worst?" Peter asks.

"Nothing." I say faster.

"Rachel Sophia Bernardini Anderson don't you dare to lie to your family." Peter says. I just couldn't find a way to tell then this.

"Rach is bully in school." Anna says understanding why I was not speaking.

"WHAT?" 6 male voices scream.

"Rachel is it true?" Evelyn asks more calmly but still very worry.

"Yes but is not like people hit me."

"Rachel they call you names and throw at you cold drinks." Anna says.

"Why?" Evelyn asks, the boys are still too angry to speak but that god Marley is calming them with her powers.

"Because I like to sing."

"That doesn't make sense." Ryan says now more calm which calms me since he is the calmer one.

"In school there is a social pyramid: the jocks and cheerio are on the top."

"And you?"

"I am in the glee club on the underground."

"Rachel why didn't you tell us." Evelyn says.

"Because I don't what you guys to make something stupid."

"I understand." Evelyn says, I look over to the boys and they are still not talking.

"Can I get up and talk with the boys in the living room?"

"Of course Rachel."

I get up and the boys were already going to the living room. "You can listen." I tell the girls.

When I get to the living room the boys are all sitting in the long couch, I take the chairs and put in front of then. I sit facing them but they still didn't speak I could feel the anger and the pain in their eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Dylan asks.

"Because I know you don't kill humans in decades and how much it must be difficult for all of you and I really don't want you boys to break that because some stupid high school students or maybe ever treat them."

"They hurt you Rachel." Peter says.

"And I know that you know you can take care of it but you are young, even if you had 28 you still a teen, do you understand?" Cooper asks me with a look different from the other I cannot describe or read it.

"I do."

"You are so skinny Rachel." Ryan comments.

"Guys." I say, not wanting to go there, why they have to notice everything. _Because they care. _A voice inside of me says.

"Don't you deny it." Dylan says. "What Rach, are you in a diet?"

"I want to be pretty like…"

"Rachel you are the prettiest girl I have met and I live for more than 1000 years." Cooper says and my heart melts like butter.

"You are Rachy. No one can even be comparing to you." Blaine says and tears start to fall from my eyes.

"Rach did we say something wrong?" Cooper asks me worry.

"No, the opposite, is just no boy or man ever told me that I was pretty."

"Well you are beautiful." They all say and I smile, I love them.

"Now back to the previews conversation. I am teaching you how to fight." Dylan says. "And it is not a question."

"Ok, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Fight is good I can defend myself and it can come handy someday.

"And the diet is over." Blaine says.

"Blaine."

"It is not a question." He says imitating Dylan and I can help it but smile.

"And no throwing up." Cooper says.

"I can't." I say.

"You can't, exactly." Peter says.

"You don't understand me, I tried."

"Rachel." Blaine says with sad eyes.

"I couldn't and I can't even if I want to. I don't have a gag reflex." I say and the boys' eyes open a lot.

"You are not telling that to any other boy in this planet ever." Cooper says.

"Boys come on don't start."

"I am with Cooper. You aren't telling that, boys can be very" Dylan says.

"Stupid, ignorant, just able to think with one head and it is not the one up."

The boys start to cough. "What the hell happened to our sweet little Rachel?" Cooper asks.

"She isn't a little girl anymore."

"Well you are still short."

"Dylan it was not what I meant and I am not short. Now I am going to sleep because I tried, so no making plans behind my backs."

"Ok bye Rachel." The boys say.

"Bye guys."


	5. The 5th Period

Chapter 4

The 5th Period

I woke up in a different room from here I usually awake, right I moved. I look to the other side of the dark room and Marley is still sleeping, so silences I get up and go to the dressing room. It is actually the first time I get in. It's all organized by clothes and colors. I found the door with the gymnastic clothes and dress them. Without waking up Marley I left the room. Apparently everyone is still sleeping I get downstairs in direction to the kitchen. I look over to the clock 6:30, it's time for working out. I open the fridge looking for something to eat.

"Looks like you are already awake." I jump at the voice.

"Can you please don't do that, you scared me." I tell to a smirking Dylan.

"What are you doing up so soon?" Cooper says.

"I always get up at this hour. I like to do some work out in the morning."

The boys at each other supersized by my answer and start walking in direction to the garden.

"Are you coming or not?" Cooper asks me.

"Coming to where?"

"Workout, we have a small gym." Dylan says. Of course they have. We got to the back of the house, where it was a swimming pool and with a big lawn and close to the pool is a smaller building where we enter.

"Make yourself at home, oh wait, you are at home." Dylan says and I just roll my eyes.

After 30 minutes of workout I am ready for a shower and breakfast.

"I'm leaving. I have to get ready for school."

"I'm surprise you actually last 30 minutes." Dylan says as we leave the gym.

"Dylan, I could last more but I have school besides I haven't eat yet."

"So what extra-curricular activities do you have shorty."

"Dance at Mondays, Wednesday and Saturdays and I am not shorty."

"So, what about we put the fight classes at Fridays and Sundays?"

"No, you all know that Sundays is family day." Evelyn says as we get in the kitchen, everyone was already there enjoying some nice breakfast (blood).

"But if we have then in the morning it doesn't interfere with the brunch." Dylan says.

"Or we can have the Sunday lessons in every two weeks."

"Nice idea Rachel for a shorty."

"I am taking I shower and I am not shorty Dylan."

"Of course you are."

"Eve can I leave to take a shower?"

"Of course Rachel you don't need to ask." Evelyn says nicely.

After shower and breakfast, Blaine drove Marley, Anna and I to school. When we get of the car everyone is looking at us.

"I hate this."

"Rach don't worry and if they do anything I will make sure they regret it." Blaine says has we get inside. "Girls I will meet you at my locker I am just leaving Rachel at hers."

"Of course, I will see you around Rach." Anna says and she and Marley leave and Blaine and I go in my locker direction.

"Blaine, I'm fine really."

"I just want you to be safe."

"I am safe."

We got to my lockers when Kurt and Mercedes are already there talking to each other.

"Good morning." Blaine and I say at the same time.

"Hi Rach, Blaine." Kurt says and Mercedes just say hi.

"You can leave now Blaine, I will be fine with Kurt and Mercedes."

Blaine just looks at me and at then.

"She will, and if anything happens I will tell you." Kurt says.

"Thank you Kurt. Mercedes. I will see you on the break" Blaine says and leaves.

"I take that he didn't like what happen yesterday." Mercedes says referring to the slushy.

"Not him or any member of my family, I actually had a brothers' talk last night they didn't like to hear about my school situation."

"Of course they didn't. What did they say?" Mercedes asks.

"A lot, in the end, it apparently I am learning how to fight."

"I actually like that because that way you are safe and able to defend yourself."

"Kurt I am not the only one who has bully problem." I say referring to Kurt and Karofsky.

"I am fine." He says and the bell rings.

The classes went normally. I had most of them with Blaine and lunch was fine, with no interruptions like yesterday. The day is actually going to good to be true, which was proving on 5th period. I am the first to arrive to the class and since I don't have this class with Mercedes or Blaine, I sit in the middle of the class at my normal sit, the students start to enter when I see Finn walking to me.

"Is the sit taken?" He asks me. _Yes you idiot. _No but I really don't want you here. _I want him in hell. _The other voice in my hear says. I am use to call her Lea. _Do you realize that I am you? _Not now Lea. _Just send the idiot away._

"Actually, It is." I hear a Noah's voice and I feel relieved.

"I didn't know you were already back Puck." Finn says.

"Yes my sister is fine now, so I am back, and this happens to be my sit so move." He says with a little treat in his voice. _See you could learn a bit from him. _ Finn starts to look to the other sit on the other side. _Is her really that much of an idiot. _Lea you shouldn't be so angry. _He is a jerk I warn you about him. _How many times are you going to say that. _Until you learn something. _And be like you. _YOU ARE ME. _Hey don't scream._  
_

"And you excuse to sit on the other side, that sit is mine." Mike says. When did he come? _I don't care he came. _Do you hate Finn that much. _Yes he broke your heart, remember. _Our heart. _The same._

Finn finally leaves and they sit each one at me on of my chairs at my sides and the class starts.

"Thank you guys."

"You are welcome Berry, Finn is an idiot, idiots need to be put in they place." Noah says with his typical smirk. Noah and I have been short of friends, in the last couple of months, he actually sometimes defended me from hokey team. _You truly could be like him a bit. _Lea I am not like him. _That is why you aren't dating any hot boy. _You just think about it? _Not just that. _Honestly. _Ok most of the time. _"How is the family?" Noah asks me.

"The usual." _Usually, there is nothing normal about our family. _Is not like I can say to him 'like usual, my family which by the way is a group of vampires is very fine'. _Sarcasm I like it do you know who likes it too Cooper. _What Cooper has to do with this? _Nothing._

"Wait, you knew." Mike says at Noah surprised.

"Yes, I ask her when I realized she was leaving in an apartment alone and today since I get in I just l listened about Rachel's brother, so I just add one plus two."_  
_

The rest of the class passes and I get to my locker I feel someone slushy me and before I notice Karofsky is push against the lockers by Noah.

"I already warn you Karofsky." All the eyes were on us and suddenly I have Anna and Marley by my side.

"What the hell." Blaine says getting close to Noah and Karofsky. Not again, both I and 'Lea' says. This is not going to be good. _I couldn't agree more._

"Let's see if you are so much of an idiot now Karofsky." Noah says.

The bell ring and most of the people surrounding us leaves.

"What is happening here?" I hear a voice, I turn and I see Ryan, shit. _Fuck._

"Ryan, this idiot slushy Rachel."

"And why the teacher would mind?" Karofsky asks. _This school has too many idiots. _

"Because she is my younger sister."


	6. Auditions

Chapter 5

Auditions

Everyone is looking at the scene.

"Shouldn't Rachel change her clothes?" Marley asks trying to release a bit of the stress.

"That would be good." Ryan says still not talking his eyes from Karofsky.

"Damn it, I don't have more clothes." I realize. _Perfect._

"I have my gym clothes. I will get them and I will find you at the girls' bathroom." Marley says.

"Marley I don't want you missing any class." Ryan says.

"It's ok, I have free period now."

"I have it too, so don't worry I can look out for them." Sam says.

"Great the rest go to your classes. Rachel don't worry I will talk to the teacher. Karofsky, Principals office, now." Ryan says. _Someone is getting what he deserves. _I doubt.

Marley and I get to the bathroom and I change to a simple black T-shirt and black shorts.

"Marli, I can't go out there looking like this." _Shut up, we look hot._

"Rachel you look amazing." She says as we get of the bathroom, outside there are Sam and Mike waiting and when they see us they mouths open. _See I told you, we look hot_.

"I was thinking we could go to Lima Beans eat smoothing." Sam proposes.

"Of course, that would be nice. Wouldn't Tina mind, right?" Marley asks.

"Of course not." Mike says but I decide to text Tina on the way there anyway.

**Marley, Sam and I are going with Mike to Lima Bean's, you don't mind, right? *R**

**Of course not, have fun. *T**

After we order we decide to go back to the choir room and wait until glee club start.

"So Marley do you sing?" Sam asks.

"She is amazing believe me." I say.

"Why don't you girls sing something?" Mike proposes.

"That would be good. I have the perfect song." She puts presses play on her iPod and I immediately know the song.

(**Rachel**_, Marley_, Anna, **_Rachel and Marley, _**All)

_Hello, hello, baby, you called, I can't hear a thing_

_I have got no service in the club, you say, say_

_Wha-wha-what did you say? Huh, you're breaking up on me_

_Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy_

**_K-kinda busy, k-kinda busy_**

**_Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy_**

**Just a second, it's my favorite song they're gonna play**

**And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, hand**

**You should have made some plans with me, you knew that I was free**

**And now you won't stop calling me, I'm kinda busy**

_Stop calling, stop calling, I don't wanna think anymore_

**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor**

_Stop calling, stop calling, I don't wanna talk anymore_

**I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor**

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh..._ **Stop telephoning me**

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh... _**I'm busy**

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh..._ **Stop telephoning me**

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh..._

_Can call all you want, but there's no one home_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Out in the club and I'm sipping that bub_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Call when you want, but there's no one home_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Out in the club and I'm sipping that bub_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

**Boy, the way you blowing up my phone**

**Won't make me leave no faster**

**Put my coat on faster**

**Lean my girls on faster**

**I should have left my phone at home**

**'Cause this is a disaster**

**Calling like a collector**

**Sorry, I cannot answer**

**Not that I don't like you, I'm just at a party**

**And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing**

Sometimes I feel like I live in Grand Central Station

Tonight I'm not taking no calls 'cause I'll be dancing

**_'Cause I'll be dancing, 'cause I'll be dancing_**

**_Tonight I'm not taking no calls 'cause I'll be dancing_**

_Stop calling, stop calling, I don't wanna think anymore_

**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor**

_Stop calling, stop calling, I don't wanna talk anymore_

**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor**

_Stop calling, stop calling, I don't wanna think anymore_

**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor**

_Stop calling, stop calling, I don't wanna talk anymore_

**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor**

_Stop calling, stop calling, I don't wanna think anymore_

**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor**

_Stop calling, stop calling, I don't wanna talk anymore_

**I left my head and my heart on the dance floor**

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh... **Stop telephoning me**

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh... **I'm busy**

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh... _Stop telephoning me_

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh...

_Can call all you want, but there's no one home_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bub

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

_Call when you want, but there's no one home_

_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_

'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bub

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

My telephone, m-m-my telephone

'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bub

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

My telephone, m-m-my telephone

'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sipping that bub

And you're not gonna reach my telephone

The song finish and the 3 of us hug at the sound of applauses.

"That was amazing. What are your names?" Mr. Shue asks.

"I'm Anna and this is my sister Marley."

"They are audition from glee club." I announce.

"Well I think I spoke for everyone when I say you already did." Mr. Shue says with a smile. "Welcome to the New Directions."

"See girls, I told you, you girls rock, and don't worry I record it so that we can all watch back at home," Blaine says with a film camera on his hand.

"And you are?" Mr. Shue asks.

"Blaine, Rachel's brother."

"We is also audition." I say.

"Well then take the floor."

Blaine sings Teenage Dream making all the girls dance with him besides Marley that is recording his performance and when the song ends everyone applauses.

"Welcome to the glee club." Mr. Shue says.

Dinner time, this time was normal, well normal as far our family can be.

"Marley, Anna and Blaine audition today for glee club." I announce.

"Really, did you make it?" Evelyn asks.

"Of course make it."

"And we recorded it." Anna says.

"Great so tonight we can see it."

"Anything else happened?" Cooper asks.

"Rachel was slushy again but the boys are getting a week working on the school library after school." Ryan says.

"Again Rachel." Cooper says.

"Don't you worry; I doubt that anything will happen again from now on since the all school knows about I have a brother as a teacher there."

"Good." Cooper says.

"Now let's see the songs." Peter says.


	7. Sectionals

Chapter 6

Sectionals

Thinks have been going better, my family has been in town for the 2 weeks and now we were all practicing from sectional, since Quinn and Sam won the duets competition, they got the duet and we decide that Santana would be perfect for solo, since her voice improved so much and se deserve a change to be the star, even if sometimes she was a pain in the ass. As for friendships Kurt and I are still BFF's and he and Blaine have been getting close but not to close because our family knows that it's hard to connect with someone if we can't stay in a place for too much time. Quinn has been nicer since she and Sam decide to stay friends since they didn't want to cause scenes in the glee club.

"We need better choreography Mr. Shue, we have just had this class and Thursday we need help." Mike says has everyone is still confuse about the dancing. Blaine looks at me and I know exactly what to do.

"Mr. Shue, if you want I can call my brother Dylan, I am sure he doesn't mind besides he's probably leaving the dance studio right now, it is just 3 minutes from here."

"Of course any help will be amazing Rachel."

I get to a corner of the class and call Dylan.

"_Hello Shorty."_

"Dylan, are you still in the dance studio?"

_"I am about to leave, why?"_

"Would you mind helping us with the dance, sectional are Sunday and we are completely lost?"

_"So you want my help shorty?"_

"Yes I do, don't be cocky about it."

_"Ok but I need a favor, our two best dancers hurt and I might need someone."_

"You want my help. Dylan I am a dancer but not at your level."

"We can help your brother." Brittany says and Mike nods.

_"What was it?"_

"I have to friends that wouldn't mind, just come here, text me when you arrive I will met you at the parking lot."

_"Ok shorty see you."_

The call ends I turn to the group.

"He is on his way."

"What help does he need?" Mike asks.

"His two best dancers are hurt and will not make it to the competition, he ask me if I know someone."

"Wait, dance in the Ohio dance competitions, next month?" Mike asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Hell yes." Mike says with a huge smile.

"Is that competition that can take you National Dance Competition?"

"Yes Brittany, it is." Brittany then starts to nod yeses with her very fast.

"So what kind of dance does your brother?" Santana asks.

"Particle everything, he was the one that teach me how to dance."

"Really?" Kurt speaks.

*Flashback*

I was in the studio outside the house we are living, waiting for Dylan, he opens the door.

"Hello shorty." He says taking me in his arms.

"Dylan I have 6 I am a big girl now."

"Of course you are." He says with a kind smile. "Do you know what big girls do?"

"What?"

"They dance."

"Really, like you?" I say with a huge smile.

"Yes, so if I teach you."

"But you are taller than me."

"Don't worry." He says swinging me while I am still on his arms. "See we are dancing."

"But I want to dance like a ballerina."

"You will." He says kissing me my temple.

*End of Flashback*

My phone vibrates and I see a message.

**I arrived shorty. Where are you? *Dylan**

**On my way *Rachel**

"Mr. Shue, my brothers is here. I am going to meet him outside."

"Of course Rachel."

When I get to the parking lot I see him getting out of a black Aston Martin DBS cabrio.

"Isn't that Evelyn's car?" I ask remembering seeing her driving this car.

"Yes but I always take it to work. Where is the way?"

"Follow me." I say.

"Of course, shorty." He says putting his arm around my shoulder.

When we got to the choir room the girls eyes got bigger. _For god sakes can they handle seeing hot man. _Don't start Lea. _They are drooling. _You droll watching True Blood. _I don't drool I just think Eric is hot as hell. _I am going to ignore you. _Like you wouldn't like to tap that. _

"So you are the Rachel's dancer brother." Brittany says with a sweet smile.

"Yes, this is Dylan. Dylan this are our best dancers, Brittany and Mike. Mr. Shue our director. Santana, Noah, Sam, Matt, Artie, Tina, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn."

"So what are you guys planning to do?" Dylan asks Mr. Shue.

"It's simple. Quinn and Sam are doing our duet and we were thinking that Mike and Brittany could show who good they are dancing but the rest has also to have a choreography, that's has been the main problem, create a choreography that is assessable for everyone."

"Let see what do you guys got and then we see the rest." Dylan explains.

The next day in the 4th period Santana sits next to me and I look at her shocked.

"I just want to say thank you."

"For what?"

"Giving me the solo, I know how hard it must have been since you work your butt of it."

"You deserve it, besides there are another competitions."

"You're different since your family got back." She says smiling. "By the way, your brother is an amazing dancer and Britt is very happy for going to the dance competitions so I have to thank you."

"Don't thank me thank him." _She is so into Brittany. _Lea, don't start. _It's true, why she doesn't admit it._ Maybe because is difficult for her.

"You are actually nice." She says after some minutes. "I mean you were always nice but even for people who made you suffer, you are nice."

"Everyone deserves a change."

She looks at me and I can't read the expression on her face. _Idiot, she wants to know if she can have a second change. _"Santana you got one, if you want."

"Got what?"

"A change, I would really liked be friends with you." She just smiles at me and turns to the exercises that the teacher had makes us do before.

Before we realize the day of sectional came and everyone is excited. Dylan made a good choreography that we all were able to do. I get to the bathroom before our performance when I found Quinn.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes just a bit anxious about the performance."

"Why? You will be good."

"Exactly I am good, you are great, amazing."

"Quinn, you are amazing, you just have to believe in that."

"What if I am not good enough to make us win?"

"Quinn, I wouldn't let you sing if I know you weren't capable of winning."

"You wouldn't?"

"Of course not, I like winning way too much. No let's go we have 2 minutes."

As everyone expected we won and in the end we went celebration on the choir room. When I got home Marley, Blaine, Anna and I got also a celebration cake and everything. Of course our family was there when we performed but they recorded anyway and send it to England to my other sisters that also texted us saying that even if we didn't have any solo we were very good. The night finish with us eating a cake in the living room and talking about happy memories with a lot of laughs and smiles.


	8. Christmas (Part I)

Chapter 7

Christmas (Part I)

"So how was thanksgiving?" Kurt asks me.

"It was very nice, we had a brunch, you know the normal American family thanksgiving." _If you considered a group of supernatural creatures sharing turkey, normal, ok it was a normal thanksgiving. _Lea, who I miss you since 5 minutes ago when you were checking out Cooper. _Oh come on, he is totally hot, what I would do with him. _And they said teens have hormones. _It's not my fault the Finn suck in bed and now you don't believe that sex can be great. _WE have the same sexual experience. _Yes but you still an idiot who refuses to watch true blood. _I watch true blood, I just can separate real life from tv. _Kurt asks you something._

"What Kurt?"

"What are you doing for Christmas? Oh I forgot you are Jewish you don't celebrate Christmas."

"True. What about you?"

"You know family tree, dinner with the family, presents at midnight."

"Rachel thank god you are here. I need to talk to you." Blaine says.

"Well I will leave you too alone." Kurt says going in Mercedes direction.

"I need your help?"

"You need my help?" I ask shocked.

"Yes because I can ask Anna because she will tell Peter and then everyone will know and I can't tell Eve because she will be too excited and planning a huge thing."

"Ok I see your point, what can I do then?"

"You have lunch now, right?"

"Yes."

"Come with me to Lima Beans I need to ask you something."

"Ok." I say curious about what he has to say with me.

On the Lima Beans we sit on a table and order than when the waitress returns with our request I finally talk with Blaine.

"So tell me what is that you want?"

"I found the place where Mar and I used to meet when we were humans."

"I don't understand."

"You know about Mar and I, right?"

"Of course, but what is that place?"

Flashback 1893

_"Marley, I called your name for one hundred times."_

_"I am very sorry for that."_

_"Marley it's me, we are alone, there is no one in here, we are alone." I say getting behind her putting my arms around her. _

_"Why where you looking for me."_

_"Your father wishes to see you, he didn't tell me why." _

_"I love this place." She says out of the place. "Our place."_

_"Our place." I say kissing her cheek. _

End of Flashback

"I found it, it just a couple of minutes from Lima, it very similar at how it was before, still not a house close. I was thinking of showing Marley that place."

"I think it will be great, it will remember her of good moments."

"I just don't know how, you know, make it special." _Christmas. _We just had the same idea. _I know it's scary._

"Why don't you take her on Christmas Eve, gave dinner there."

"That would be amazing, thank you Rach." He says hugging me. "I own you one."

"You do, now let's eat I can't get late to school."

"You need to have some fun Rachel."

"I have fun Blaine." _No, you don't, you are boring. _I have fun. _Really when was the last time you had fun. _I went to the music store last week. _To look for songs for glee, face it you aren't fun, which means that I am not fun. _Lea there are more important thing that even fun. _For god sakes I am 28. _I am sorry that I can't go to a club and get drunk. _You are boring. _I love you too.

"Rachel, are you there?"

"Oh sorry Blaine, I was having a talk with Lea."

"Who is Lea?"

"Oh remember the voice in my head, the older me or something like that?"

"Yes."

"I named her Lea."

"Why?"

"Because she likes to give opinions about everything, and it's strange so I named her. Besides she loves that name" _I am not strange and my opinions are great and I do love the name Lea, don't know why, but i do. _"What time is it?"

"Time for us to leave or we are getting late for school."

"Then let's go."

The day on school goes normally, people don't slushy me anymore they are too afraid of Blaine and the glee boys and how are the protecting all the girls, at home it was the same, we would all have dinner, watch the news or television shows.

"So what are you watching?" I ask Cooper, Peter, Mark and Anna.

"Grey's Anatomy." Cooper says and I sit next to him.

"So what are the plans for the holidays?" Peter asks me.

"I think Eve was talking about going to London to visit the girls." Mark says.

"Who is going to London?" Ryan says getting in the living room.

"I think that Evelyn is going to see the girls, maybe I am going too." Mark says.

"Peter and I had reservations of a resort in Andorra but we are canceling."

"Why?" I ask.

"If they are going to London, we could stay you know make something together." Anna explains.

"No go, have fun." I say.

"Really we still are in time to cancel."

"Don't, you can go we make shorty company." Dylan says.

I look over the clock 11:03, I should be sleeping by this time. "Guys I am going to be. Goodnight."

Christmas Eve is tomorrow and everyone has already they plans made. Peter and Anne left for Andorra and are coming back on the 2nd of January. Evelyn and Mark went to England to meet Danielle and Nadia and are staying for 2 weeks. Blaine already made the plan. He and Marley are going to get the 'cake' and he is going to surprise her. As for me, I am staying with Dylan, Ryan and Cooper.

"Are you sure we can go?"

"Evelyn, we will be fine." I say hugging her.

"I know you will Rachel, but if you guys need anything call me."

"I will. Send kisses to Danielle and Nadia."

"We will." Mark says hugging me.

"Now don't you forget why the snow is good? If Anna is cold, you can always keep her warm."

"By Dylan, don't corrupt Rachel. Neither do you, Cooper." Anna says. _I wouldn't mind being corrupt._ Lea, please not on Christmas. _Christmas: cool and red. Red the color of sex, cool is good if you have anyone hot to warm you. _Sometimes you scare me, of how different you are from me.

They all left to the airport and after the door is close Cooper says.

"So when does the party start?"

"We are not having a party." Ryan says.

"Come on Ryan, a couple of hot girls, nothing else." Dylan says.

"Only if I get a couple of hot boys." I say. _Nice one, I am so proud._

"You already have us sweetie, you can't get better than that." _Cooper is right, damn those suits. _Lea, control yourself. _Honestly sometimes I believe than Ryan and I don't own anything else. _Can't you think of anything else. _Yes, how they look without them. _Not today.

"Earth to Rachel?" Cooper says.

"Sorry, blame Lea." _HEY. _Don't scream girl.

"You girls do that a lot. Sometimes I would like know what you girls talk about." _How hot they are. _Not that they will know. _So you admit it. _ Lea, I am not blind. _Sometimes. _

"So what are the plans?"

"We have to go to the groceries, we need food for Christmas." I say.

"Ok I will go with you." Blaine says.

"I better go to, kids can't by alcohol." Cooper says.

"Christmas countdown begging's." Marley says.


	9. Christmas (Part II)

Chapter 8

Christmas (Part II)

"Marley can you get pasta at the grocery shops, I forgot to buy it." I say putting Blaine's plan in action.

"You just need that?" She asks me, I knew she wouldn't mind after all its Marley.

"Yes. Don't you really mind going?"

"Going here?" Blaine asks appearing, just like the plan.

"I am going to the grocery shop to get some past for dinner."

"Do you want a ride?" Blaine asks her.

"Yes, I wouldn't mind."

They leave on Blaine's car where is already everything that they need, leaving me with Dylan, Ryan and Cooper. _We are lucky bitches. _

"So now that they left what are we doing?" Dylan says sitting on the couch.

"I am leaving" I say.

"To here?" Ryan asks me.

"I'm going to work, serving food for the unfortunate families. I did it last year too."

"You are doing volunteer?" Cooper asks me coming from the kitchen.

"Yes, is in the center for homeless and unfortunate families. Why do you want to come?"

Cooper look at me trying to fired out for what to say.

"You don't need to come."

"No I will, actually why don't we all go?"

"I am in, is a nice way to spend Christmas. Dylan?" Ryan says.

"Ok, I can't try but I don't promise to say for too long if I am bored." He says with a smile.

"I can deal with that." I smile at him.

"So we are volunteering."

"Yes we are, now come on." I say to the boys.

*Marley and Blaine*

"Blaine this is not the way to the grocery shop?" Marley spokes when the car turns to an unfamiliar road.

"Yes is the way, just not for the grocery shop." He says with a smile.

"Where are we going?"

"To a place you haven't visit since we were humans."

"The meadow by the river?" She says with getting bigger, Blaine just nods with a smile. "It still exists?"

"Yes it does."

*Rachel, Dylan, Ryan and Cooper*

When we arrive at the building the place has already like 8 families but is still 7:30 so there is still soon.

"So what do we do?" Cooper asks me.

"Follow me." We get to the kitchen where is already 5 women cooking.

"You came, Rachel." Maria, a simple woman with 40 plus, who is organizing all the work says. "Who are these?"

"These are my brothers Cooper, Dylan and Ryan. They came to help."

"You are more than welcome every help is needed. I am Maria."

"So what can we do to help?" Ryan asks nicely.

"Does anyone of you can cook?"

"Yes, Rachel and I." Cooper says.

"So you can stay in the here, we need someone to serve the food and get the tables ready."

"We can do it." Ryan offers his and Dylan's help.

"Where can we start cooking?"

"Follow me." I say to Cooper.

We have worked in the kitchen for a while and everything is almost ready.

"Rach, your cookies are ready." He says taking the tray for the furnace. "Why are you cooking cookies anyway?"

"For the kids. Why do you want one?" I ask with a smirk.

"Of course not." Liar. _And a terrible one. _I have and I idea.

I take a cookie for the tray and put it on Cooper's month at first he looks chock but then starts to eat the cookie and smiles.

"It's good. Very good actually." He says smiling.

"Not as good as your food."

"Maybe you just need a good teacher."

"Are you offering any help?"

"Maybe." He says sweetly and he look changes and he steps back, just now I realized how close he was from me. "We should take the food to the tables."

"Yes, you are probably right." I say. I need to get out is too hot in here because of the all the food. _Of course it is the food. _What do you mean. _Nothing, nothing. _

Outside the kitchen

"This is not terrible." Dylan says playing with a little 5 years old.

"You like it Dylan." Ryan says and the little girl goes to her family table.

"Ok I do." They say and the door opens to show a blond girl with a nice simple flower dress and a simple red coat.

"Isn't that Quinn?" Dylan asks his 'brother'.

"Yes what is she doing here?"

"I have no idea."

They watch the young woman approach the older woman, Maria and she points to the kitchen door. Where she walks in at the same time Cooper leaves.

In the Kitchen

"Are you coming Rachel?"

"I have to clean the dishes."

"Ok I will take the food outside." He leaves and I turn to do the dishes when I hear the door opens again.

"Did you forget... Quinn." I say when I see the familiar blond girl.

"Rachel, I didn't knew you were here." She says surprised.


	10. Christmas (Part III)

Chapter 9

Christmas (Part III)

_"Did you forget... Quinn." I say when I see the familiar blond girl._

_"Rachel, I didn't knew you were here." She says surprised. _

We just look at each other for a few seconds.

"So." She says not knowing what to say. Maybe she is not that much of a bitch. _It's Quinn. _Don't start.

"Look let just pass this night without insulting each other." _Or better, her insulting you._

She nods a yes with her head. "Do you need any help with the dishes?"

"Actually another hand wouldn't hurt. You clean?"

"Yes." She says starting to clean the cups.

After a couple of minutes she starts to talk.

"You came alone?"

"No, Dylan, Ryan and Cooper are outside serving the rest is outside the town. What about you?"

"My mother is out for work or something. I decide that I didn't want to spend Christmas alone and I didn't get a better idea." She says with a sad face. _Now I feel bad for her. _Me too.

"What about your father?"

"He doesn't speak to me since he found that about Beth."

"He is a jerk." She looks at me. "No offence."

"No you are right." She says and starts laughing I can't help but laugh too.

"Are you girls ok?" Dylan says coming in and looks at us confuse.

"Yes everything is fine." I say smiling. I look to the big basket with more dishes.

"I came to leave this for you to clean and get new one." He says putting it next to me.

"The clean ones are there." I hear Quinn says.

"Thank you. Do you girls need something to eat?"

I turn to him to answer. "I will after I finish cleaning."

"Me too." Quinn simple says and when he leaves I look at Quinn who is blushing.

"Are you ok Quinn, you look hot." I say with a playful smile.

"I'm… fine." She says and starts cleaning.

After another couple of minutes I decide to break the silence.

"Quinn it's ok to blush."

"He is very…"

"Hot." I say smiling at her embracement.

"Yes." She says blushing again.

"It's ok Quinn, he can be my brother but I am not blind." I say smiling at her. _Not blind at all._

"What about you, any crush?" _Did she just admit having a crush on Dylan?_ I don't know.

I nod with my head a not and we have a few more silence seconds.

"What I Finn did was stupid." She says with I pass her a plate.

"I would be shock if Finn didn't do anything stupid." I say and we both laugh.

"True, one time I saw him copying on a test, he was checking Brittany answers." She says and we laugh a little more.

"I think I never see you laugh this much." I say to her.

"I have to say the same. I still haven't thank you for what you said to me the other day before the performance."

"It's fine. You were very good."

"Thank you." She says when talk a little more most of all about funny things.

After we finish we went to have dinner with everyone, the place was now without less people, because everyone has already left. Quinn sits with my family and some other people who work with us. Of course at first she was shocked by Cooper, can't blame her. We laugh and talk about old Christmas memories.

Quinn P.O.V.

When everyone is leaving I decide to call my mother.

"Mom can you come to pick me up."

"Quinn I am outside town some friends and I decide to have dinner together."

"Mom, I can't walk until home at this time of the night."

"I'm sorry Quinny."

"Mom I don't have the keys."

"You have the pool house; I think the door is open. I have to go." She says and the phone calls end.

"Are you ok?" I turn to the voice; it was Rachel's brother Dylan. God he is so hot. No don't blush Quinn.

"My mother is off town and can't pick me up."

"Do you want a ride?" He asks.

"I would appreciate."

We get to the car where Rachel and her other 2 brothers are. Seriously, great genes the family had.

"Quinn needs a ride home." Dylan informs them.

"Sorry my mother is off town."

"It's ok Quinn." Rachel says. Damn I feel so bad for what I did to her in the last years, she is so nice.

We get to the car and I start to give directions to Dylan who is driving and has Ryan at from. I am in the back between Rachel and Cooper.

"You are going to be alone?" Ryan asks me.

"Yes, I doubt my mother would come one at this time, she is probably going to stay with some friends."

"Wait you are spending Christmas alone?" Rachel asks me and I nod felling sad about it.

When we arrive I start to look for the keys in my purse.

"Damn it." I say not finding them.

"Is everything ok?" Dylan asks me.

"My mother was the keys."

"So how are you entering?" Rachel asks me.

"I have a small pool house there is a long couch I can sleep there." They all look at each other like they were speaking to each other in mind.

"Don't be crazy you can stay with us." Rachel says.

"Yes, Marley is off town you can't stay in her and Rachel's room." Ryan says.

"Are you guys ok with that?"

"Of course." Dylan says.

They house is probably the biggest one in Lima. Rachel takes me to her room where there is two beds.

"You have a pajamas." She says putting over her bag.

"Thank you, for letting me stay here."

"Of course Quinn, no one is going to spend Christmas alone.

The day was so good. We woke up and Cooper cooked brownies for breakfast, the best ones I ever eat. We had past for lunch. The time between was spend playing Monopoly. It was so funny. I don't remember laughing so much in my life, especially playing Monopoly. Rachel won and she and Cooper start to 'fight' which made everyone laugh.

"Thank you for driving me." I say to Dylan.

"Is ok Quinn, I hope you had fun."

"I had a lot of fun." I say smiling.

I look to the house and the lights are on. "My mother is home. I should go."

"Of course." He says and I give him a kiss on the cheek and leave to the house.

* * *

**Thank you all for the reviews.**


	11. A Bit of Quinn

Chapter 10

(A bit of Quinn)

Everything has been call, well calm in a McKinley High way, wish is never really calm. At least in home things are calm. Mark and Evelyn arrive for London after New Year's Eve. Anna and Peter also came in time for school to start. The New Year's Eve has more calm. Dylan and Cooper went to a party and Marley, Blaine and I stay home watching TV.

"Rachel can we talk?" Quinn says to me when she comes meet me at my locker.

"Of course Quinn." I say looking at her waiting for her to speak.

"Not here, can we go somewhere, it's lunch time." She looked like she really needs to talk.

"Let's go to Lima Beans, but you drive." I say and she laughs.

We sit at Lima Beans and order lunch and when the waitress arrives with our requests I turn to Quinn.

"What is wrong?"

"First I am to make sure that you know that I am telling you this because in the last month we have been friends, right, we are friends?"

"Yes Quinn we are. Is it about you leaving the cheerios and losing nationals?"

"No. It's about Finn." She says trying to see if it was a subject that I wanted to talk about. _What that idiot did now? _Maybe she wants Finn back. _Are you sure you are ok with this? _I think I am.

"You can continue I am fine walking about him."

"After the game, last week, he came to me for talk. He told me how proud he that I quit the team and he kissed me."

_He kissed her, isn't he dating. _I think Kurt told me that they broke up. _It's last more than I imagine. _Something even you are wrong.

"Rachel, are you ok?"

"Yes, just reacting to it. So you want him back."

"What?" She speaks looking at me shock. "You think I want him back. I don't want him back. I mean yes I had sex with Puck but he kissed you twice."

"I am sorry about it."

"You don't need to, he was the one you lead you on saying that he was leaving. To be honest I knew that he was leaving me when he says with me. I knew it was because of Beth."

"So he kissed you but you want nothing with him." She nods a yes with her head. "Have you told him?"

"Yes like one hundred times since he kissed me." She says frustrated.

"Ignore him. Come on you have more things to focus on?"

"The problem is that I don't."

"It's because you left the team you been doing it since freshman year you need a hobby."

"What do you do in your free time?"

"Dance, study and deal with my brothers." I say and we both laugh.

"It could be worst."

"You are probably right. Oh and I fight." She looks at me shock. "Self-defense, the boys insist when they came because of the."

"The bullying." Quinn says with regret in her voice. "I am sorry Rachel."

"I know Quinn and I say we were good. They actually teach more with the idea of me punching someone in the face." I say and we both laugh.

"I wouldn't mind to punch Finn in the face."

"Then do it." _You starting to sound like me, I am so proud of you. _

"Have you looked at me and at Finn?" _Yep, poor Finn he is getting his ass kicked by her ex-girlfriend. Thinking better I am not sorry._

"You would bet him Quinn." I say and we laugh.

"We need to do this more often."

"Say bad things about Finn?" I ask confuse.

"That too." She says laughing "I was talking about hang out."

"That would be good."

At the school Quinn and I go our separated way each other to her classroom when I get to mine most people are already there.

"I am shock, Rachel, you weren't the first. Should I be worry?"

"Funny Blaine, so funny."

"Now really, where you were in lunch break?"

"Why jealous I was with a hot guy?" He looks at me strangely. "I was with Quinn."

"Oh… ok." He says and the teacher enters the classroom beginning the class.

"Do you have anything plan for Friday?" Blaine asks me when the teacher pairs us up.

"No why?"

"The Columbus Theater is playing this weekend West Side Story, so I taught we could watch it on Friday."

"It would be rude not to watch after all it's our musical." I say with a smile.

In the theater entrance, Rachel and Blaine were all laughs and excitement. In Lima Quinn enters the gym/dance studio.

"Quinn I didn't expect you here. What can I do for you?"

"I want to learn self-defense." He looks at the girl in front of her and smiles.

"When do you want to start?"

"As soon as possible."

"Follow me."

"Right now, I am wearing a dress and I haven't eaten."

"But you like you need to punch something."

"It has been a hard year."

"Come on I am taking you out to dinner before you explode."

**For anyone confuse this fanfiction Quinn and Rachel relationship is just based in friendship. Next episode will be Valentine's day. I am still not sure what couples are getting together but any one of your help or opinions will be more them welcomed.**


	12. The day before V Day, A Marley POV

Chapter 11

(The day before V-Day, A Marley P.O.V.)

_*1841*_

_"Marley wait." He says my name ad I run into the florets._

_"You suppose to catch me, I cannot wait." I say as I get into the meadow as usual the place is peaceful, I can hear all sound of nature. Suddenly I feel arms around me._

_"I catch you." He says in my ear making me blush._

_"Yes you did." I say turning to him with a smile. His arms are still around me._

_"What is my price?"_

_"I do not recall that you would have an award for catching me besides I arrive before you catch me, so you lost." He starts to pout and I can help but give it you him. "Well, you got one, but because I love you." I say and he immediately kissing me, soft and sweet as usual. _

_"I love you too."_

I wake up with the alarm clock; I see Rachel already awake and getting dress.

"Good morning Marley."

"Morning Rachel."

Blaine drives us to school, as usual, then leaving with Rachel around his arm, laughing and smiling. I hear they laugh about something I can't help but feel a little sad.

"You're ok Marley?" Anna asks me.

"Of course."

"Marley, stop lying I know you for more than 100 years, you don't need to lie to me."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You're sure?"

"Yes Anna, I'm sure. It's just that I am particular a lover of Valentine's Day, or week."

The classes have been so terrible, all girls are going super girly about tomorrow telling stories about they boyfriends, most of them don't even pay then attention until today. English class is the worst one when the teacher starts getting all sentimental about her husband. I just block all of them.

_*1896*_

_"Marley I'm so sorry." _

_"I can't believe you, first you turn me into something I never imagine possible and if it was I would never wanted to be. Now you want to leave."_

_"Marley I want to experiment things, all this powers, see the world in another way."_

_"You are just like every man."_

_"Why because I want to actually live my life."_

_"I love you." I scream at him. "I will always love you Blaine."_

_"I and love you Marley but please can't you tell me you don't want to explore all of this." He says pointing at everything around us."_

_"Go Blaine, go see everything you want to see, maybe I will find my way too." _

_"Marley."_

"Marley!" The teacher says and I look at her. "The bell already ringed."

I walk outside and all I can see is couple happy and together.

"Don't they make you sick." I hear a voice, I turn and see Sam.

"Sometimes." I say with a smile.

"It's the power of V-Day; everyone is so focus on making everything perfect that they actually forgot that you should love the person every day, not just in this day." I look at him shocked.

"Just because I am blonde doesn't mean I am stupid."

"No it's not that, I just didn't expect a boy saying that, no offence."

"Not taken. So when was it?" He asks me and I look at him confuse. "They boy you made you hate this day?"

"Got it. What about you who was the girl who made you hate this day?" I ask as I see him looking at Quinn who is talking with Santana and Brittany.

"Quinn?"

"Is that obviously?"

"No, I am just a good observer."

"We dated, didn't work out."

"Why not?"

"She wasn't the person I thought she was. She was so sweet and funny when I meet her but then I realized who mean she could be to other girls and I didn't want to be with someone like that. Now she is different, she is the girl I fall for." How I could relate to him. Blaine was with Rachel the way we were when we were just 13 years old humans. "What about you?"

"For incredible that it looks, it's similar as your story. We were totally in love with each other, everyone could see that, we knew everything about each other, everything. Then something change and we wanted different things. Now when I see him, he's just like the boy I felt for, the caring, loving boy I fell for."

"So you fall for him again."

"That's the problem Sam. I never unfelt for him, I never stop loving him."

"You will see that you are going to fall for someone who will love the way you deserve it."

"Are you always this nice?" I ask him with a smile.

"No, it's just the day affecting me." He says and I know he's lying so I smile.

"You are a good boy, you will find the girl you always dream off."

The bell rings and we are still looking at each other. "Well it was a good talk for the first day we were together, my lady." He says with southern accent and I start laughing.

I spend the rest of my school day laughing with Sam, most of the time because of his imitations, it was nice to laugh this much and I am sure that if I was human, my stomach would hurt. It was nice how much alike we were, our love story. On the end of the day I found him.

"Sam, I have some to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Why don't you try to get back with Quinn?"

"Because I know that I isn't be."

"I isn't you what?"

"I'm not the one that made her change, the way she is now, maybe it was me back when we were together that change her, but it isn't me now." He says. "But who knows I am just a boy." He says leaving.

I decide to clean my mind, Sam was right, it isn't me; it's Rachel. For I needed to sing to clean my mind so I get to the auditorium.

_*Christmas*_

_"Do you find this awkward?" Blaine asks us as both us where are sitting on the ground next to each other with a blanket over our legs. _

_"What us in here?" _

_"Yes."_

_"Blaine we both told each other hundreds of times, we changed we are not the 18 years old married couple we were. We are happy like this, right?"_

_"Mar, I couldn't be happier. You are my best friend, yes in times you were my wife, but you never stop being my best friend and I love you." _

_"I know, I fell the same." I say looking at the night sky._

I miss those eyes

How you kiss me at night

I miss the way we sleep

Like there's no sunrise

Like the taste of your smile

I miss the way we breathe

But I never told you

What I should have said

No, I never told you

I just held it in

And now,

I miss everything about you

Can't believe that I still want you

and after all the things we've been through

I miss everything about you

Without you

I see your blue eyes

Everytime I close mine

You make it hard to see

Where I belong to

When I'm not around you

It's like I'm not with me

But I never told you

What I should have said

No, I never told you

I just held it in

And now,

I miss everything about you

Can't believe that I still want you

and after all the things we've been through

I miss everything about you

Without you

But I never told you

What I should have said

No, I never told you

I just held it in

And now,

I miss everything about you

Can't believe that I still want you

and after all the things we've been through

I miss everything about you

As I sang my heart out, I couldn't fell the eyes on me while I sang felling what I was singing.

A.N. So the background of Blaine and Marley's story and I bit of Sam. Thank you all for the reviews and once again thank you for understanding that it is not a Quinn/Rachel fanfiction.


	13. Valentines' Day

Chapter 12

(Valentines' Day)

**A.N. Last Chapter someone saw Marley singing, I will not revel who it was for now but share your thoughts about it and more things you would like to see because your opinion counts a lot. **

School was all decorated with papers for of hearts and colors like pink and red, so it was official, it's Valentine's Day. I take my books from locker when I see Quinn with her back on her locker looking like she was thinking in the most happy thing possible.

"In every other day I would ignore that look but not today, so who is the guy?" I ask her and she looks at me like she was busted for something.

"What guy?"

"Seriously Quinn that face say everything, come on spill."

"I can't tell you because he doesn't like me the same way."

"Who do you know?"

"I just know." She says suddenly looking a little sad.

"You are Quinn Fabray, every boy in this school want to date you."

"Is not a boy and he's not from this school, that is the problem."

"Tell about him."

"He's amazing." She says with a large smile. Not the typical bitchy Quinn smile, a genuine smile. "He understands me you know, he knows that I can't be perfect and that I make mistakes." She keeps talking not even releasing what was going on so I can't help but smile. "And his so different from the others, why are you looking like that?"

"Do you realize you have talked to me about him from more than 2 minutes?"

"Really. Sorry." She says blushing. Oh my god.

"Is nice to see Quinn Fabray falling for someone." I say and she looks at me like I am crazy.

"I am not falling for him."

"You are Quinn, so just kiss the boy already."

"We did kiss." She says blushing; I can't help but smile at Quinn being just like every other teenage girl.

"When?"

"Yesterday." She says still blushing, god wish I have a camera now.

"And he didn't ask you out today?"

"No, I ran way after the kiss it was too overwhelmed."

"Do you know where he is?" I ask her.

"Yes." She says, not understanding what I was going for.

"Go crazy, go get your man."

"Rachel, we have classes now."

"Quinn is V day, it's just a class, I will tell the teacher that you felt bad or something, now go." She hugs me tight.

"Thank you." She whispers to me.

"Go, and I want all details at lunch." Quinn leaves in direction the school's door.

"It was nice what you did for her." I turn to the voice and I see Santana with Brittany by her side.

"She is different and we are actually friends and I bet that boy had something to do about her change. So of course she should go for it."

"You are nice Rachel and I like to see Quinn happy to." Brittany says sweetly and I look at Santana.

"You aren't that bad Berry, I give you that." She says leaving with Brittany with their fingers crossed. _They could just come out. _Lea, I missed you in this last couple of days you have been very quiet. _Oh I have been around, you just haven't listen what I was thinking. _Should I know? _Probably not. _

"Hey Rach, class time." Blaine says giving his arm and walking me to class.

Quinn P.O.V.

I walk into the studio remembering the last time I was here.

_We finish our training with our bodies very close to each other with my heart almost jumping from my chest, I am happy a lot of time lately. I turn to Dylan looking into his beautiful eyes._

_"I almost got you this time." I say smiling at him but not being able to take my eyes from him._

_"You getting better at this."_

_"I have a good teacher." I say then I get back to reality and I realize that our bodies are press on in the other and the heat in the air, I look back at his face and I see him looking at my lips a thing I have done lately too, but is me how looks. Before I realize we kiss and bam it was the two of us nothing else. We kiss for what it felt like hours (even if it was just a few seconds). When we pull apart I open my eyes and reality hit me one more time so I sept back._

_"I should probably go."_

_"Yes. Me too." He says still looking at me. I take my bag and leave._

"Quinn what are you going here?" Dylan asks me surprise.

"I… we… I want." I say trying to fire out what to say.

"Look about last night, it was my fault, I should have kiss you." He says and I start to feel a little pain in my heart.

"You regret it." I ask almost whispering but he doesn't say anything but something in his eyes makes me want to run at him and kiss him. So I do it.

The kiss was different for the other. It was more passion, more heated. Our tongues played with each other for a long time. Damn it, I never was kissed like this, never. When we pull apart I can completely breathless. When we open our eyes we just stared at each other, me with my arms around his neck and his arms around me on my lower back pulling me to him.

"I don't." He whispers and I look at him confuse. "I don't regret it."

"Good." I say kissing him one more time, this time is like the first one, sweet and short.

"Go out with me today." He questions, well he says, because that wasn't a question. "I will pick you up at 7." He says pulling apart and I can't help but look sad. "You should go back to school now."

"Yes I should."

Its lunch time and I get a text from Quinn telling me to meet her by the locker and when I get the she is already waiting for me with a huge 'I'm lovesick' smile.

"I take that it when well."

"Yes I kiss him and I asked me out." She tells me with the biggest smile I even seen on Quinn face. "But there is something you should know." She tells me seriously I just nod for her to keep talking. "When you talk about hobbies and you fighting I decide to take self-defense classes. " She stops talking and looks at me to see if I am getting what she is saying.

"I still don't get the point Quinn."

"I went to Dylan's studio, he was the guy I talked to you about today, the one that I am going out with." She says. _I KNEW IT. _ Lea, don't scream. _Sorry. _I look at Quinn and I see her looking at me insecure of that I was going to say to her.

"It's ok Quinn."

"Really?"

"So, you have like my brother, I don't mind, if you are happy and he's happy. Besides now that I think you guys must look amazing together, so go for it." I say and she smiles. "Now I'm angry and I still want more details."

So you knew it. _Of course I did it. _I missed you. _What? _The last couple of days you haven't made any comment about anything, I kind of missed you. _Sorry, I was observing everyone. _So Quinn and Dylan. _Are you really ok with that? _She is different, I like this new Quinn, but I am a bit taken back. _Me too. I am he's a vampire and she was no idea. _We will see how it goes. _I agree with you. _Now tell me how you knew it.

As I walk into the walls remembering the amazing day I am having I hear Marley laughing at Sam's impressions, wait, laughing. I get to my locker and I pay attention to the couple. Sam looks at her while she talks about some school project and he is really paying attention. Oh my god. Sam has a crush on Marley. As Sam leaves Marley I approach the girl.

"Hello Marley."

"Hi Quinn."

"So you and Sam." I say smiling at her, trying to see what she thinks of him.

"We are friends. He is nice to me." The bell rings and she is leaving.

"Hey Marley." I call her and she turns. "Just go for it, believe, someone who makes you smile that much, especially if it Sam impressions. Something tells me that is something else. Just think about it."

I was walking in direction to the parking lot, since Blaine and Rachel had already left because they had free period, I was going with Ryan home. I see Sam walking on the way to the bus and he looks at me and smiles and I smile back. _Someone who makes you smile that much. _Sam is nice, he makes me smile and laugh and Blaine is happy and to honestly when Sam makes me smile I just don't think about Blaine. Why not?

"Hi Sam." I call his name as I run in his direction. He turns to me and smiles.

"Yes Marley?" He asks nicely.

"Do you have plans for tonight?" I ask him pulling all the courage I have on that question.

"No, why?"

"Do you want to go to breadstick with me tonight?"

"I would like it a lot. I will see you at 7:30?"

"Of course." I say and he enters the bus.

When I arrive home I go straight to my room where Rachel is, listening to her iPod, she takes then off.

"I need your help." I ask her.

"For what?"

"I'm going out and I don't know what I am going to dress."

"A date, with who?" She asks me smiling.

"It isn't a date, I think." Wait, is it a date. Well I did asks him out, but I didn't say it was a date.

"Heart to Marley." Rachel says smiling and I look at her. "Who is it?"

"Sam." I simply say.

"Oh… ok let's get you ready, because I have to be at Quinn's in 30 minutes."

"Why?" I ask her.

"She is going out with Dylan."

"Wait what?"

"She is, and she wants help with her hair, but you are first." She says and I smile at her.

After Rachel is finish with me I am dress in a simple purple dress with some glitter shoes and simple hair.

"You look beautiful Marley, I am on time to go help Quinn, you can do your make up?"

"Of course, go, I still have time." She says and I leave the room when I pass the living room where I see Dylan watching TV with Cooper and Mark.

"Seriously Dylan, shouldn't you start to get ready?"

"She told you?" He asks me shock and we get all the room attention.

"Of course she did, what person you think gave her the courage to go to the studio."

"Looks like I own you one." He says to me smirking.

"Just please don't do anything stupid, she's my friends."

"I know don't worry." He says and I believe.

"And where are you going?" Cooper asks me.

"To Quinn's someone was to help her get ready. By the way do you want to make my job easier Dylan?"

"No shorty. Go have fun, by the way, I like green on her." He tells me.

"Wait shouldn't someone drive her, you know she doesn't have age to drive yet." Mark says mocking me.

"I will." Cooper says.

Getting Quinn ready was a little hard that getting Marley. Quinn was worry about the date but end up getting calmer. When the doorbell ringed Quinn was putting her gloss so I open the door to see a very nice dressed Dylan and with very nice I mean a shirt and I par of nice jeans.

"Nice to see you sis." He says with sarcasm

"Be nice or I will tell Quinn that you got sick."

"You wouldn't do it shorty."

"No I wouldn't, now please beehive and don't do anything stupid." I say but Dylan's eyes are looking at the person behind me. I turn and I see Quinn.

"Ok this is my time to leave. Have fun." I say getting out entering Cooper's car.

"So what about you, any date I should be worring about?"

"No, I am more than fine by myself." _But I don't mind his company. _Lea stop it. _Come one face it, Cooper is like, the hottest man who ever put a foot on this planet. _I look at Cooper while he drives. Yes he is the hottest man in the planet.

I'm on my bed with my clothes still one. Rachel is already sleeping for more than an hour. Evelyn, Ryan and Mark went to Columbus to get blood bags and Cooper somewhere. Peter and Anna went to spend the weekend camping in some remote place in the north. I hear a familiar laugh and I get to the window, making sure I wasn't noticed.

_"I had a lot of fun, honestly Sam." _

_"It's good to know."_

_"Honestly I haven't laugh this much in a long time." _He just smiles at her like she was an angel, thinking better she is like an angel. After a too long period of staring at each other she finally speaks. "I should probably go inside. It is getting late. I will see on Monday Sam." She says kissing his cheek and when they pull apart they kiss and I fell like someone just daggered me.

Marley's date look: cgi/set?id=98577505

Quinn's date look: cgi/set?id=98577750


	14. Confessions (Part 1)

Chapter 13

Confessions (Part 1)

**I don't know why the link to the clothes weren't able on the last chapter so where are they:**

** www . polyvore chapter_12_quinns_date_look / set?id=98577750**

** www . polyvore chapter_12_marleys_date_look / set?id=98577505**

Dear McKinley high students.

Three weeks have passed since Valentine 's Day and let me tell you that things have been so juice and right now I am spilling all about the New Directions.

As we all now our school QB and the cheerio he was dating broke up. Now exclusive I found that the reason for that is no other than the obsession Hudson was for an ex blonde cheerio and the petite beautiful burnet glee star (and the love of my life). But just last weekend I have found Miss Fabray on a hot date with an older guy, yes Quinn Fabray is dating a hot hunky. (photos in here). As you can see the couple of hand in hand was enjoying a peaceful afternoon at the park. As for Miss Berry, no one has seen her with anyone, maybe because she is still in love with the football star, but I believe that our own Diva is just waiting for me.

Now other top story, a couple that seems to be hitting up. Sam and Marley. The two were seen out at breadsticks on V day and again on the weekend that has pass. No one has seen then holding hands down the hall or sharing some PDA but we can guess that the couple probably wants to keep they love themselves.

Is everything, for now.

_He is such an idiot and we want nothing to do with Finn. _You're right Lea, but you know who gossips are. _Yes we watch Gossip Girl, but the last time I checked there is not a Nate or a Chuck on school. _I know I wish. They are so sexy. _I know speaking of sexy. _Don't go there Lea, really I am not ready. _Ok but just because I respect us. _Of course.

"Earth to Rachel."

"Oh sorry Kurt."

"You been a lot of distracted lately is everything ok?"

"Yes just reflecting on the news."

"What is the news?" Quinn sitting next to us at lunch. She became park of the Gleek table was we were now calling it.

"I don't know Quinn do you have something to tell us. You know about Rachel's brother." Mercedes says ready to get some gossiping, I look at Quinn and I see her blush.

"Oh my god, Quinn is in love." Kurt says getting very high about it.

"We have been dating for 2 weeks Kurt call down." Quinn says a huge smile.

"2 weeks, damn girl, when were you planning to tell us that you were dating Rachel's hot brother?"

"Which one." Anna sits next to me with a smirk on her face and I just hit her on the head, even if it doesn't hurt her even a bit.

"We are talking about Dylan." I say to her.

"The new taken man in the family." She says smiling at Quinn who smiles back.

"New what the other, the hot teacher?" Tina asks and Mike looks at her with a little jealousy on her voice.

"Mike you don't need to be sad, Tina likes you a lot." Brittany says with a kind smile. Since she started to date Artie, she also joins a few times to our table, some days even Santana join us, today was not the case.

"I agree with Brittany and not is not him." I say looking at Anna and everyone gets the look.

"So Anna who is it?"

"Peter." She simply says.

"For how long?" Mercedes asks.

"A lot. It feels like forever." _More little decades. _True but they are cute. _Yes they are._

"We haven't meet him did we?" Brittany asks her.

"We came to pick us one the first day but you probably don't remember him."

"Isn't that strange since you guys live in the same house?" Kurt asks. Only if he knew that they actually have a house.

"No, everyone is cool with that." Anna answers him with a smile.

"What about you Blaine, any hot chick?" Noah asks him.

"No, still single." He says and I could see he was not very happy about it, but he is too stubborn about it.

"Speaking of couple, where are Sam and Marley?" Artie asks.

(Outside)

"Do I have a change to get a 3rd date?" Sam asks Marley on they 'picnic'.

"I thought we were on a date. I mean you even brought me deserved." She says smiling at the blonde boy.

"I hope you like it I bake it with my sister, I think is eatable." He says with a funny face that makes me laugh.

"Is good to see that I make you laugh." He says.

"You make me laugh." She says giving him a sweet smile.

"Nothing makes me happier than making you laugh and smile." He says and that confession warms Marley heart just a bit and she gives him a quick kiss. When she pulls apart he looks at her confused.

"I thought you didn't want any kiss at school."

"Well I was the one who kissed you wasn't I?" She says with a happy face.

It was finally glee club and I enter with Quinn, she was updating me on her relationship with Dylan. When we enter we sit next to each other. Blaine and Noah sit behind us with Anna at her side. Sam and Marley sit next to Quinn and the rest is in their normal places.

"Is it true?" Finn asks Quinn has he entering in the room faster than usual.

"What is it true?" Quinn asks him.

"You dating Rachel's brother."

"Yes I am." She says to him not really wanting to talk to him.

"What is he's age actually?"

"He's 21 and before you start no my brother isn't with her for sex, not every guy is like you." I say in front of him, some way in the middle of the conversation I got up.

"You are just defending him because you are his sister." _Damn I want to punch him. _Me too.

"He is just a."

"A what?" A deep voice says from the door and I see Dylan staying there.

"Nothing. Finn and I were arguing about some glee songs." I say and Dylan looks at me knowing that I was lying but he didn't push the topic.

"Well you don't need to fight for today Mister Shue isn't coming." He announces. _Great because there is to many tension on this room._

"Great so we can leave." Santana says leaving the room. Then Finn eventually left and also Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Mike. In a couple of minutes was just Dylan, Anna, Blaine, Marley, Quinn, Sam and I.

"Well I'm going, see if I can spend some time with Peter."

"I'm going too. I will see you all tomorrow." Sam says leaving. _Time to leave._

"I am going too. I have something to take care." I say leaving and I go in direction to my locker.

On the choir room was just Quinn, Dylan, Marley and Blaine.

"Since everyone is gone, do you want to go out to the park?" Dylan asks Quinn says yes and they both leave, with Dylan's arm around Quinn shoulders.

"Looks like it just us." Marley says, felling a tension in the air.

"So you and Sam, hum? You know it doesn't need to be awkward around us."

"Yes, to both. Well Sam and I haven't really defined things we just went out on a couple of dates and kissed a few times."

"I know he likes you, well everyone knows." He says giving her a smile.

"What about you?"

"Me?" He asks surprised by her question.

"Yes, you seem to be getting really close with Rachel."

"Me and Rachel, no, she is like a sister to me, a best friend. I love but not like that besides you noticed right?"

"Of course I did. Cooper and her are meant to be."

"They just need time. I think it's hard to him after all he appears to be 20 plus she is just a teenager."

"I know but they have time."

"We all do." Blaine says with a smile.

Dylan and I are walking at the park hand in hand while I eat and ice cream when we find a bench we sit with my head on Dylan's shoulder.

"About Finn, I'm sorry."

"Quinn I don't care what he thinks."

"Neither do I, because I really like you and I don't care what he thinks I promise you." She says kissing the boyfriend. After some time they pull apart.

"I should probably drive you home." He says.

"That would be nice. I actually have some homework to do."

When I get home I call Rachel.

"Hello Quinn."

"Where are you?"

"On my way home. Why?"

"Can you come to my house, you could sleep here."

"Of course."

In 15 minute Rachel and I are on my living room.

"So what wrong?"

"I think there is something going on with Dylan that he isn't telling."


	15. Confessions (Part 2)

**I love at you all feel connected to Marley and Blaine's relationship. I will explored they relationship as well Sam/Marley and Dylan/Quinn relationship. As for Rachel for now she is single, but not for long.**

Chapter 14

Confessions (Part 2)

"Ok everyone regionals are next week and we need to be ready for what that." Mr. Shue says to us. I raise my hand. "Yes Rachel."

"I had an idea, actually Marley had some part of it, she is a very good songwriter and I was thinking we could to originals songs."

"Are those any good songs?" Santana asks with her usual attitude.

"Yes they are, if you want Mr. Shue we can prepared and perform one on Thursday." I say to the teacher.

"Ok guys why not, then we can see the work you girls have done. Now has anyone had something prepared for today?" He asks but no one replies. "Well then class is over." He says leaving.

"Remember the boy I talk to you about?"

"Ethan?" I asks him, referring to the boy Kurt meet at the library last week.

"Yes, we have talked and texting and he asks me out."

"Kurt, that's amazing."

"I know." He says putting his arm around mine and we walk outside talking about the date.

(On the parking lot) Finn P.O.V.

I see Rachel walking with Kurt in direction to Blaine's car. I like her, a lot, but I like Quinn too.

"Look at that." I hear Karofsky saying and I turn to see a black Lexus standing parking. I see the door opening reviling Rachel's brother, the one dating Quinn, coming out of the car. Then Quinn kisses him.

"Damn it that family does have nice cars." Mike comments.

(The other side)

"What happen to not try to get noticed?" Rachel asks her "brother".

"He is just trying to prove a point." Blaine says nodding to the football team who had they eyes on us.

"Normally flowers work better." Rachel says playfully to her brother.

"You guys forget it didn't you?" Anna appears and they all look at her not understanding. "Dylan, you promise that you would teach Rachel who to drive today." She says and Rachel starts to look at the car with a smirk.

"Absolutely not." Dylan says after getting Rachel's look.

"You promised besides I already had some lesson."

"I have to take Quinn home."

"Actually you don't baby, I have a some searches to go for Biology class." She says looking at sweetly. "And you should teach Rachel."

"Listen to your girlfriend Dylan, give me the keys." The petty burnet says challenging the dancer.

"Do you know some basics, right?"

"Yes I do, it is not the first time I drive a car."

"What?" Blaine asks choked.

"Cooper has been giving me some lessons." She defends herself.

"Ok, but careful, I love this car." He says giving her the keys.

After driving for a long time they park the car outside Lima.

"You aren't that bad shorty." He says smirking at the girl he considers her sister.

"I know but can we have a break?"

"Of course."

"So, how are things with Quinn?"

"They have been good. Actually we do one month next week."

"I like to see you like this. She makes you happy and she is crazy for you."

"But I am worry, we have got a little too, who am I going to say it, hot?"

"Hot? Wait did you too sleep with each other?" She says stunned.

"No, we didn't besides I think Quinn isn't ready for that yet and I am willing to wait."

"Oh my god, who are you and what have you done to my brother."

"I really like her that the problem." He says taking a deep breath.

"You haven't feel like this since Maria." She nods understanding why the concern. "You fall for her."

"I did." He whispers as if he just realized that now.

"What if she feels or starts to feel the same?"

"Do you know something I don't?"

_"I think there is something going on with Dylan that he isn't telling."_

_"Why do you say so?"_

_"I don't know. I just, there is something." _

_"Quinn what is really the problem."_

_"I never felt this way before it is like the man I ever dream of and more. It is strange?"_

_"Of course not, believe me; feelings make us who we are."_

_"What if he doesn't feel the same?"_

_"Calm down Quinn everything will be fine."_

_"I just really like him and I'm scared."_

"No I don't."

"I can't fall for her." He says.

"Why not?"

"She is human I'm a vampire and this is not Twilight." I can't help but giggle. Lea on the other hand almost feels from her chair for so much laughing.

"Thank god it's not. And I am human too and you love me right?"

"Of course I do, you like the sister I always wanted and you are just half human, actually one quarter."

"You know what I meant. Just let it go see what comes out. You deserve to be happy."

"You probably right, now let's go it almost dinner time."

"And should be the one wanting to eat." I say smirking.

Dinner is calm as usual we all talk about the day and someone (most of the times Cooper or Dylan) makes socks about something that happened. When we finished Marley and I got to our room to work on our originals song.

"I really like this one." I say pointing the one of the many papers we had on my bed.

"But is not finished."

"Maybe we can finsih the song. Do you have a guitar?" I ask her.

"I will asks Blaine his." She says leaving. I look over to the lyrics of the song. _Is no obvious about who the song is about. _I think she is happy with Sam. _I think that too._

The door opens and Marley sits on one side of the bed, giving me the guitar.

"So what about the blank spaces?" She asks me.

"I being looking at the lyrics and di add some verses maybe we can finish it. We can try at least."

"Of course." She says and I start to play the guitar.

(A.N. The song is Taylor Swift's Last Kiss)

(_Marley_, **Rachel,** **_Both_**)

_I still remember the look on your face_

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58 _

_The words that you whispered for just us to know_

_You told me you loved me so why did you go... away._

_I do recall now the smell of the rain, _

_Fresh on the pavement, _

**I ran off the plane, **

**That July night, the beat of your heart, **

_It jumps through your shirt I can still feel your arms. _

_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes, _

_All that I know is I don't know, _

_How to be something you miss. _

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this _

_Your name forever the name on my lips _

**I do remember the swing of your step**

**The life of the party you're showing off again**

**And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in. **

**I'm not much for dancing, **

**But for you I did because **

_I loved your handshake meeting my father _

**_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets _**

_How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something. _

_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions and _

_I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes, _

_All that I know is I don't know, how to be something you miss. _

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss _

_Never imagined we'd end like this _

_Your name forever the name on my lips_

_Ohh _

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep and _

**_I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe and _**

**_I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are. _**

_Hope it's nice where you are and _

_I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day and _

_Something reminds you, _

_You wish you had stayed we can plan for a change in weather and time, _

_I never planned on you changing your mind. _

**_So, _**

**_I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes, _**

**_All that I know is I don't know, how to be something you miss. _**

**_Never thought we'd have a last kiss _**

**_Never imagined we'd end like this _**

**_Your name forever the name on my lips, _**

**_Just like our last kiss, _**

**_Forever the name on my lips, _**

**_Forever the name on my lips. _**

**_Just like our last_**

"It's perfect Rachel." Marley says smiling at me but I could see the sadness on her eyes.

On the other side of the house, Blaine was listening every word, every accord of the guitar. _Nice done Blaine, you broke her heart and now she is moving on because you were too stupid and left her and now you lost your change._

"Are you ok?" Cooper asks me strangely.

"Yes."

"Well Mark and I are going out." He says walking out of the room.

"Wait." He turns to me. "I will go with you." He looks at me surprise but doesn't say anything.

The club is full with people dancing at the bit of the music. I see a group of girls checking us out.

"They hot." Mark comments while we drink some spiritual drink that I don't remember the name. Not that I care.

"I'm surprise you are actually here." I say to Mark. He and Ryan are always the ones who never go out, at least not to clubs and now Dylan since he is with Quinn.

"I came to see some friends."

"Friends?"

"Nice to see you too Anderson." I hear a familiar British accent.

"Sebastian, Chris." I welcome the two brothers lifting my glass. (A.N. Sebastian character is of course played by Grant Gustin and Chris is played by Alex Pettyfer)

"I think someone needs a drink. A real one." Sebastian says smirking at a blonde girl, probably 21. I look at her and she smiles. She is not bad at all. I put my glass on the table and start to walk in direction to the girl.


	16. The British Brothers

Chapter 15

The British Brothers

Marley and I get downstairs where we found Anna, Peter, Evelyn and Ryan.

"Where are the others?" I ask.

"Dylan left earlier to get Quinn at time for school. Cooper, Mark and Blaine didn't come home." Evelyn informs us.

"I was thinking driving Anna and Ryan can drive you girl." Peter says kissing Anna's hair, who is in his arms. Like most of the times.

"Ok."

"And we have guesses." Peter says looking at Marley.

"Who?"

"Chris and Sebastian." Anna says._ Who are they? _I have no idea. "Oh sorry Rachel you don't know them. They are some friends of ours from England. You will meet then at dinner today, probably."

"We should probably go. I don't want to get late."

Ryan drives us to school parking the car in the teachers' side. Marley and I leave walking into the park where Peter is parking his car.

"Come on you too." Marley says to the couple kissing. "Not PDA at the school there are kids watching." She says with a smirk. It is not very often that they kiss in public. _He is marking her. _What? _He is showing at the boys on school that she is taken. _Of course, man.

"You girls will be fine by yourselves?" He asks us but playfully.

"Of course. Now let's go, I don't want to get late."

"Rachel Anderson, the perfect student." He mocks me and I hit his arm.

Another car parks next to us and we see Dylan and Quinn kissing. I knocked at the door and they stop. I could see the blush on Quinn's face and Dylan giving me the 'I hate you right now'. They both leave the car joins us.

"What is with you all and PDA?" I mock my 'brothers'.

"Very funny. Who are idiots looking at us?" Peter asks us. I look and I know who they are.

"That's Finn, the giant one, and the football team." Quinn answers for me.

"So that is Finn?" Peter asks looking at him with a look that could kill. Finn just looks away. _Coward._

"Don't start Peter, don't you have to leave, you too Dylan." I say to them.

"Are you kicking us out? That hurt shorty." Dylan says pretending to be hurt. The bell rings and the students start to leave.

"See is time for classes."

"So where is Blaine?" Mike asks us at lunch.

"He was sick, so he stayed at home." Anna answers._ I believe more in hangover after all the party and girls. _You think? _They man, it's who they recover for getting hurt._

"So that was Peter at the parking lot." Tina asks Anna. Since they share most of the classes they got along very well.

"Who is Peter?" Finn asks and I turn to see him with a tray on his hands. We just look at him shocked. "Can I sit?" He asks and we just nod. To my luck he sits next to me. _ Sarcasm I like it. _

"Anna's boyfriend, Rachel's brother." Marley says with the 'you don't mess with him look'.

"Oh." He simply says.

"Kurt and I were talking, we could go shopping next Saturday, you know a girls day." Tina proposed.

"Sorry, can't, Dylan and I are going out."

"All day?" Kurt asks and Quinn's nod with a smile.

"And I was thinking taking Marley's out too." Sam says looking at her.

"So you too are dating." Kurt says excited. Sam kisses Marley's hair was an answer.

"Well Marley and Quinn are out, what about everyone else?" Mercedes asks and the girls nod and yes.

We eat and prepare our plans for the shopping trip and at the bell ring we are all living with cafeteria.

"So you have free period now?" Marley asks me in my locker.

"Yes, I don't have more classes but we have to wait for Ryan."

"We could go to the choir room and work on the songs." She says to me.

"Great, let's go them."

"So what is the story?" I ask her when we are both sitting after writing 2 more possible songs. She look at me shocked.

"What story?"

"The one with the brothers." _Finally, I'm curios. _I couldn't ask her in front of everyone. _Write now listen._

She takes a deep breath and then stars talking. "We meet in Liverpool in the time of the great depression. Danielle and I were just moving there and Blaine and I were apart for over 40 years. We were at a party when we meet them."

_*1939*_

_Everyone was dancing and having fun. _

_"People dying of hunger and the streets and other are doing parties." Danielle says drinking a glass of champagne._

_"Some people just like to show their money." A very nice dress man says._

_"Sebastian Smith." He says kissing both of our hands. "And this is my brother Christopher." _

_"It's a pleasure." He says kissing my hand but looking at my eyes. _

"That was when all begun. He was a charming man and very handsome. Back then I hadn't been with another man. The only think I knew about relationships was being a wife. Woman in 1800 weren't like today obviously."

"So you two hook up."

"Yes. Danielle was working as a nurse and I was alone a lot of time. Two weeks after that party the Smith brothers invited us to live with them. We accepted."

*1930*

_"So you how long are you a vampire?" He asks me while a servant is serving us wine. _

_"Since 1843. My husband, well ex-husband, turned me."_

_"I have been like this since 1532."_

_"Wow." I say surprised._

_"Yes I have been around and I also learn a lot." _

_"Have you been married?" I asks when we starts to approach me._

_"You I haven't and if there is something that eternity showed me. Life is supposed to be fun." He says kissing me._

_*End of the Flashback*_

"It last a couple of years, I think, to be honest I wasn't counting. We never defined what we had; I think it is what today it's called a flame. He showed me the perks of being like this. He showed me the pleasure of feeding, that I shouldn't blame myself for being how I was. And most of all, he showed me how to leave."

_I like him already. _Really Lea? _Do you realized Marley is saying that he showed her the pleasure of live. I bet you know what kind of pleasure._ Shut up let me listen.

"Why did you guys separated."

"We simply did. It was when I joined Cooper and Ryan. We just separated but we keep contact over the decades."

"Now he is where. Wait does Blaine know?"

"About us sleeping together, yes he does but it wasn't easy."

_*1955*_

_"Who is he?"_

_"He's a friend that I meet in England." _

_"Come on Marley, don't lied to me."_

_"Ok, we had a thing back in the 30's."_

_"WHAT?" he explodes._

_"Come on Blaine, you left to explore. I did too. What did you expected, besides it was nothing seriously."_

_"Did you sleep together?"_

_"YES." I scream at him he just leaves angry._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Now, it's just the pass. Blaine understood that he had nothing to do with how I did slept with as I did about him decades before."

"That's a hell of a story." I say to her. "And we should probably go because Ryan must is already at the car."

I am on my room doing homework and studying for a test when Evelyn calms me for dinner. I get downstairs.

"Rachel, come where I would like you to meet someone." Marley says. _Finally._ Lea says happy and curios.

We get to the dinner room where two boys are talking with Cooper and Ryan. They turn and smile at me. _They are hot. _The blonde one must be the one Marley's told us about. _He's hot, very hot._

"This is Rachel." Marley introduces me and I smile at the boys.

"I'm Sebastian."

"Chris." _Touché_. "You must be the famous Rachel." I look at him strangely since when I am famous. "I hear you are a very special girl."

"Well I believe you hear it right." I say and he laughs.

"I like you." _And I like you, nice one with the flirtations. _What I was not flirting. Yes you were.

"Ok everyone dinner time." Evelyn says and we all sit.

"Marley told me that you were born in England."

"Yes we were." Sebastian says and then drinks a little of wine.

"The time of Shakespeare." Chris says smirking at me.

"I'm more of a Tolstoy fan." I say to him. _Nice one. _Lea says stop reading Anna Karenina. How can you be reading? _It is like I live in a house inside you head I just have to ask look for it. _Interesting.

"Really?" He asks surprised. Do you think you can talk to him? I will try let you mind go free.

"War and Peace, is the best one."

"The French invasion. I know it so well." Anna says and Peter kissed her hair. "Don't be sweet about it, your country invaded mine." She says playfully. _Oh my god it worked but I should probably stay back I little you look tired. _Of course.

"You were there in the French invasion?" I ask Peter not knowing it.

"Yes shorty I was."

"Can you stop calling me shorty?"

"But you are shorty." He says to me playfully.

"I still can grow."

"I doubt." Dylan says smirking.

"I hate you both."

"Lies at the dinner. I am shocked."

"Shut up Dylan or I will call your girlfriend."

"You wouldn't dare." I pick up my phone and dilate her number.

_"Hi Rachel." _She says and Dylan looks at me with his eyes open.

"Quinn, what are you doing?"

"Studding English. Why are you calling at this hour?"

"Marley and I were talking what about a girl's night, on Friday night?"

"Why not?"

"We will talk about it tomorrow."

"Ok. See you tomorrow." She says and end the phone call smirking at Dylan.

"I have a date with Sam, on Friday." Marley says to me and I see a shocked Chris looking at Blaine. _Drama. _

"Anna will come, right?" I ask her and she smirks.

"Of course."

"What about the movie?" Peter asks her shocked.

"We will see it on Saturday." She says to him smirking. Lea is laughing at the scene and I have to bit my lip to not laugh too.

"We have the shopping trip." I say to her giving Peter a devilish smile.

"True. It doesn't matter we will see the movie on other time." _Burn._

"Since when did you too time up against me?" Peter asks while most of the table is laughing at the scene.

"Next time don't call Rachel short when I am just a few Inches taller." She says giving him a smirk.

"Damn, you turning me on right now."

"Oh please not at the table." Cooper says.

"Yes we have guests." Evelyn says but we all just laugh.


	17. Dates and Shopping

Chapter 16

Dates and Shopping

It was Saturday and apparently everyone has plans for today. Marley is preparing to go out with Sam and Dylan already went to pick Quinn. Cooper has to work today and since Anna is going shopping with me, Peter decide to join Blaine and Mark are with the English brothers since they leave today, they went haunting apparently, what type of haunt, I don't know and I believe I don't want to find out. That leaves Evelyn and Ryan who are both staying home. The doorbell rings and I immediately open it to see a shocked Kurt.

"So this is where you live." He says. "I love it."

"Come in, I have just to call Anna and we leave after." I say.

"Don't need to." Anna says appearing. "I already told Eve and Ryan that we were leaving."

In the car we see Tina in the back behind the pilot sit; Anna opens the door and sits next to her so I decide to go in copilot sit.

"So Cedes isn't coming." Kurt says as we left the Lima boards. "She was a hot date."

"What is with everyone going out today?" I ask.

"I am not going out." Anna points out.

"You go out all the time." I say to her and I see she smiling at me.

"Not all the time."

"My mistake. Almost all the time." I say smirking.

"So what do we need to shop?" Tina asks.

"The textiles for the dresses that you girls are going to wear in Regionals."

"I can't believe we making to Regionals and we actually have a shoot at winning." Tina says.

"What happen last year?" Anna asks.

"You don't know?" Kurt asks surprised, Anna just nods a no. "Rachel's ex-boyfriend, who by the way is a dick, won."

"Jesse wasn't that bad."

"Anna, ignore her. I am telling to the story of the two of them."

And he did. Everything from when we met at the music story, to having sex issue, he changing schools, to the 'Run Joey Run' fiasco, the breaking up eggs fuck problem and eventually our lost at Regionals.

"So the conclusion is: Rachel shucks at picking boyfriends."

"You got my point."

"Ok enough of me. Tell me about this boyfriend of yours."

The ride is then full with boyfriends, ex-boyfriends, and high school dramas that it is McKinley high.

(Quinn and Dylan)

"Are you finally telling me where are we going?"

"Someone is impatience." Dylan says smirking at his girlfriend. "We arrived."

Dylan stops the car in front of Lima Park opening his door and Quinn's.

"What are we doing here?" Quinn asks her boyfriend who is not opening the back door getting a basket.

"A picnic." He says to the blonde girl.

"You want to have a picnic?" She asks incredulous.

"Yes, why, you don't like the idea?"

"I love the idea. I'm just surprise but I definitely like it." She says kissing her boyfriend. He held his girlfriend hand her while the other holds the basket guiding his girlfriend to the park.

(Rachel and the others)

After the ride to Columbus the 4 teenagers decide to go have lunch in the small food corner.

"So what is first?" Tina asks.

"We should get the fabrics first then we have all the time left to yourself."

"Nice plan Anna."

The group gets up and starts shopping, after a couple of hours they were with they hands full with bags.

"I need food." Tina says, almost demands.

"Maybe a break wouldn't be bad but we still have two more stores to go." Kurt says to the girls.

"Come Kurt, we will get something, and then we get to the stores." Rachel says with her arm on his friend arm.

"Ok but because I am hungry." He says and the girls giggle.

"So tell us about our favorite Asian dancer. Is he treating you right?" Kurt ask Tina as they all eat. The Asian girl starts to blush.

"I would take that as and yes." Anna says.

"I like him, a lot, and he likes me, that man, with those impressive abs, likes me." Tina says and the girls and Kurt smile.

"God, I don't know who is more with the look I am so into him that I blush and giggle like every time I think about him you our Quinn." Kurt says.

"And you never saw Peter and Anna together." I say to him.

"Wait until your turn Rachel, then we will laugh." Tina says with a smile.

"We should probably go anyway, we still have almost 2 hours of driving." Kurt says.

(Quinn and Dylan)

The couple is sits on a blanket, eating desert and laughing.

"We should probably go, it almost 4 and you will start to get could." Dylan says.

"Yah we should go." Quinn says.

The couple starts to clean everything and walking to the car hand in hand.

"I love this day, I really did." Quinn says pulling her arms around her boyfriend kissing him. Dylan then puts his arms around her waist pulling her close to him as the kiss starts to build and get hotter. After a couple of minutes they pull apart.

"We should probably go."

Dylan guides her girlfriend to the door wish she opens it and then smiles at me.

"You can come; my mother isn't home, once again." Quinn says and you could see she was a little sad about it.

"Hey come here." He says to her pulling her into his arms giving her a soft kiss on her lips.

"You are perfect you know that." Quinn says looking to his eyes with a soft smile.

"I am far from perfect Quinn." He says.

"For me you are that is why I love you." She says and then pauses realizing that she said it. "I… I…" She tries to for words but she can't.

"Do you mean it?" Dylan asks her.

"Yes." She says as a soft whisper. He pulls her face up and gives her a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too." Her smile gets bigger and she starts to kiss him.

The couple is now in bed making out when Quinn starts to pull Dylan shirt off making Dylan put Quinn's leg around him and he starts to kiss her neck making a soft moan come out of the blonde's throat. He starts again kissing her lips and Quinn starts to unlock her shirt when Dylan pulls apart.

"Quinn, I can't." He says steeping back.

"Why not? I love you and you love me. What else can be wrong?" he takes a deep breath. "Dylan you can trust me."

"I have something to tell you." He says now 100% serious. Quinn sits looking at me. "I'm not like you or your friends."

"I know you are different I that is why I love you."

"Quinn I am not talking about that. If I tell you have to promise to keep it a secret.

"I will."

"I'm a vampire." He says and the blonde girl's eyes open showing how shock she is.

A.N.

For now Rachel will not get a boyfriend but at some point she will. I am still not sure if it will be Cooper or if I will add some Vampire Diaries romance (they will have a cross over and the Mikaelson family will make an appearance). So it will probably Cooper, Stefan or Damon, I love then both, so what do you all think?


	18. Confessions (Part 3)

Chapter 17

Confessions (Part 3)

_"I'm a vampire." He says and the blonde girl's eyes open showing how shock she is._

"Dylan stop playing with me tell me what is it." Quinn says but when her boyfriend look at her turns to shock. "It is not possible." She says almost as a whisper.

He doesn't answer he just tries to gives her time to absolve everything.

"Are you going to hurt me?" She asks still murmuring.

"No Quinn, I am not going to hurt you. When I told you that I love you I mean it." She looks into his eyes and believes in it.

"Tell me." She says to him after a couple of seconds and now with her normal voice.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything." She says to him.

"I was born in German in 1677 and I turned in 1702." He says and Quinn just nods for him to keep talking. "My father was a powerful man. I had a younger brother, he was 3 years younger and a baby sister who was 7 years younger. My mother died having birth to her. I had been married for two years before I turned and I never saw any one of them again."

"Did you love her, your wife?" Quinn asks not facing his eyes.

"No." He simple answers and Quinn looks at him strangely. "It was a forced marriage all about financial and proprieties, most marriages for the social class I was where a deal not about love. I cared for her, like a friend or even a sister, but I never feel for her."

"How turn you?"

"A year after I got married I met a beautiful woman and I was charmed with her for the moment I saw her. She was new to town and we frequented the same parties."

"So you too had an affair." Quinn concludes.

"True, but I wasn't that man, so I told my wife, Elizabeth, about her. She told me that she knew, in our society it is normal for husbands to have affair."

"How could she accept it?" Quinn asks incredulous.

"Because she was also in love with someone, he work in our farm, I can't remember his name, so I did everything to help her with his love, he moved to our house and Katherine moved too."

"Then you found out."

"Yes then I found out but I was so in love with her that I didn't even run. I wanted her to turn me and 2 months after she turned me… I faked my death and left everything to my wife then we left German."

"Then something happen right?" Quinn asks being 100% into the song.

"She left one night, 15 years after and I never came cross her again. Then I met Ryan."

"Ryan, my teacher?"

"Yes. Katherine pissed off the most powerful vampire in the world and she was in the run. Ryan let me go alive because he realize I didn't knew anything and for the first time in more than a decade, I went back home."

"And what did you find?"

"Elizabeth was happy and married with the man she loved. They had 4 kids, 1 girl and 3 boy and they were happy. My sister was married and had 2 boys and was waiting for another. And my brother became a priest."

"Did you talk to them?"

"No. They were happy so I left and travel to the world."

"Did you love again?"

"Not until now." He truly answers.

"What about the other things like blood and sun?"

"We drink for blood bags and something we go hunt animals. The boys sometimes go out, you know party, and they feed on girls, but they don't kill her or make it painful. About the sun, see this blue stone. It's called Lapis Lazuli and it enchanted, it allowed me to walk in the sun."

"What if you don't have the anklet?"

"I burn."

"So no sparkles?"

"No sparkles." He says and for the first time since Dylan told her about being a vampire they both smiles. "We can also eat garlic and crucifixes aren't a problem but we need to be invited to a person house and there is something else, we can use compulsion on humans. I never use it on you. Every day when I take to school I offer you tea right?"

"Yes you said it is good for me because of the exercise."

"The tea has vervain, a herb that makes it impossible for vampires to compel you. Actually." He says getting off the bed and picking something from his jacket pocket. "I want you to have this." He says giving her a simple box in wood. "Open it."

Quinn opens the box she sees a beautiful classic white pendant she takes it from the box and looks at the necklace on her hands. ( www . searchperfectgifts )

"It's beautiful."

"It belonged to me mother inside it was vervain that way you can be protected.

"I don't know if I should take it."

"Quinn even if you don't want anything to do with me, I still want you to have it. That way you can protect yourself a bit."

After he finishes speaking she gets up and stays in form of her mirror.

"Can you help me put it?" She asks with a soft smile and Dylan gets to her pulling her hair from the back for neck to the left side and putting the necklace not taking his eyes from her refection of the mirror when he finished he steps back and Quinn turns giving him a kiss on the lips which surprised him.

"It's late my mom I probably getting home but I will see you on Monday?" She asks with a smile.

"Of course, I pick you up at the normal hour?" He asks and she gives him another kiss.

"I wouldn't accept less."

When Dylan gets home he sees Evelyn, Mark and Marley are watching some old movie on the TV in the living room.

"Hi someone arrived late." Mark says turning to his friends. "Are you ok?"

"I told Quinn." He says and everyone turns to him completely ignoring the movie.

"What did she said?" Marley asks concern about the girl who she actually believe to be a friend.

"She listened to the entire story and actually took it very well."

"So you too are still together?" Evelyn asks and Dylan smiles and nods. "Great, she asks to come have lunch tomorrow."

"We will see about it. Where is Rachel?"

"Upstairs, she told us she was tired but I think she still awake." Marley answers.

"I need to talk to her." He says leaving to the room.

Rachel was in her bed reading a book when Dylan knocked.

"It's Dylan shorty."

She rolls her eyes at the nickname but says for him to come in. He sits on her bed with a smile.

"I told Quinn."

"You told Quinn?" She asks not being sure of what he meant.

"Everything, what I was, my story and what I feel for her."

"And what did she said?"

"Well she said she loves me and took everything pretty well actually." Rachel hugs Dylan with happiness.

"I am so happy for you."

"Evelyn wants her to come for lunch tomorrow should she come?" Dylan asks.

"Call her and we will see."

Next day Dylan came to the dinner room with Quinn on her arm.

"You must be Quinn. I'm Evelyn."

"Pleasure." Quinn says a little shy.

"You already know Cooper and Blaine." He says to the two vampires who smile at her. "This is Mark." He says and the blonde man gives her a smile.

"Quinn you came." A voice comes from the door and hugs the girl.

"Hi Anna, Peter." She says to the couple. "Mr. Anderson."

"Please Quinn, call me Ryan outside school, actually, in here you can call me Elijah." He says and the girl looks at me not understanding.

"I explain to you later." Dylan whispers to his girlfriend.

"So this is the time Quinn tells us she is vegetarian and someone breaks something, I bet on Anna."

"Cooper, don't start." Rachel with Marley appears and smiles at the blonde human who smiles at the two girls.

"Come on let's eat." Evelyn says.

Lunch goes great. Quinn laughs with the family and learns a little more from almost everyone, they laugh and have a genuine great time.

**Thank you for all the reviews, this chapter is more about Quinn and Dylan but next one wil be about Regionals and it is going to have a bit of everyone. **


	19. Regionals and Apologizes

Chapter 17

Regionals and Apologizes

It was finally time for regionals and everyone was a bit nervous but we knew we had a huge shot at winning. The set list is amazing and the group song was written for the entire club. My entire family also where to see us perform.

"Ok everyone. Time for show circle." Mr. Shue says and we all get together. "Ok, everyone. We all did an amazing job with the songs and I think I spoke to everyone when I say thank you Marley and Rachel, your song." The bell to announces our time start to sound and we all put our hands in each other.

"Amazing." We all say at the same time we raise our hand.

Marley comes and hugs me. "Good Luck." She whispers.

"You too Mar."

(_Rachel_, **Marley**, **_Both_**)

The music starts to play simple and soft and Marley on the right side of the stage and starts to sing.

**Is anybody out there?**

**Is anybody listening?**

**Does anybody really know if its the end of the beginning? **

(I start to sing has I walk in the middle the stage)

_The quiet rush of one breath_

_Is all we're waiting for_

_Sometimes the one we're taking_

_Changes every one before._

**_It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't, It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed_**

**_Some prayers find an answer_**

**_Some prayers never know_**

**We're holding on and letting go**

_Sometimes we're holding angels_

_And we never even know_

_Don't know if we'll make it,_

_But we know,_

**_We just can't let it show_**

**_It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't, It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed_**

**_Some prayers find an answer_**

**_Some prayers never know_**

**_We're holding on and letting go_**

**_Yeah, letting go_**

And now these three remain:

faith, hope and love.

But the greatest of these is love!

When we finish we hear the applause coming then we turn our back to the public as the entire group get in the stage and a more upbeat music starts to play.

(All, _Rachel_,** Finn**, Quinn/Anna/Marley/Brittany)

_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero_

_But, hey, everyone you wanna be_

_Probably started off like me_

_You may say that I'm a freakshow_ (I don't care)

_But, hey, give me just a little time_

_I bet you're gonna change your mind_

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_

_It ain't so hard to take, __**that's right**_

_'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_

_And I'll just look away, __**that's right**_

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth

So everyone can hear

Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down

Baby, I don't care

Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be

You wanna be

A loser like me

A loser like me

**Push me up against the locker**

**And hey, all I do is shake it off**

**I'll get you back when I'm your boss**

**I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters**

**'Cause hey, I could be a superstar**

**I'll see you when you wash my car**

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way_

_It ain't so hard to take, that's right_

_'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name_

_And I'll just look away, that's right_

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth

So everyone can hear

Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down

Baby, I don't care

Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be

You wanna be

A loser like me

A loser like me

_A loser like me_

Hey, you, over there

Keep the L up-up in the air

Hey, you, over there

Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care

You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones

Like a rocket, just watch me go

Yeah, l-o-s-e-r

I can only be who I are

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth

So everyone can hear

Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down

Baby, I don't care

Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out

You wanna be

You wanna be

A loser like me

A loser like me

When the song ends everyone stands up and applauds I look over to my family. Peter and Dylan are whistling and Mark is turning the camera off. The rest just has big smiles on they faces. We leave the stage with enthusiastic. A couple of minutes after the 3 teams are on the stage.

"And the winners of this year Midwest Regionals are, from McKinney high, the New Directions." The host screams and we all start to cheer hugging each other and being genuine happy.

When it was time to get to our families Quinn came with us and Dylan immediately kissed her and Peter did the same with Anna.

"Congratulation girl and Blaine." Evelyn says and she hugs me. "We are so proud."

"Come I want a hug too." Cooper says making me smile. I hug him tight.

"My turn, come where shorty." Mark says hugging me.

"I am not short." I say and then I hug Elijah, who also congratulated me.

"Where is Marley?" Evelyn asks.

"I saw her with Sam and his family." Quinn answers in Dylan's arms.

"Are you having dinner with us Quinn?" Evelyn asks the blonde girl.

"If you don't mind." Quinn says with a warm smile that moment Marley appeared.

"We can go now." Blaine says and we all get to our cars.

The next day, Anna, Marley, Quinn, Blaine and I enter the school. Blaine is the first to separated and find Mike and Noah. Then Marley leaves to meet with Sam. The last ones are Anna who goes with Kurt to the lockers. When we arrive at our locker we find out Santana and Brittany.

"Good morning." Quinn and I say not having sure of what if going on. _Neither do I. _That's not good; you always know what it is. _I know. _She says frustrated.

"Hi." Brittany says with a kind smile.

"SO what are you girls going here?"

"Santana wants to apologize." Brittany says and Quinn and I are completely shocked.

"Really?" Quinn asks.

"Hum… We… I." Santana tries to say and Brittany looks at her. "Yes. I am sorry for what I did to you in the last couple of years." She says to me honestly. So what do you say Lea. _I don't know, I can see she is being genuine but don't go all BFF's with her yet. _

"It's ok Santana." I say to her with a smile.

"See now we are all friends." Brittany says with her happy look.

"Sure Britt. We should probably go to class." Santana says almost dragging Brittany with her.

"That was something." Quinn says after a couple of seconds of staring at each other's.

"Yah."

"I just realize something." Quinn says and I look at her. "Santana said she was sorry I had never hear her saying that."


	20. Going or not going?

Chapter 19

Going or not going?

Rachel P.O.V.

Everyone was, as normal, in their classes when the announcement is being read.

_"And for the latest announcement the nominations for prom court. For prom King we have. Finn Hudson, Sam Evans and Noah Puckerman."_ Everyone start to cheer in the class and I look over at Noah giving him a smile which he returns but with a smirk. _"And now, for prom Queen we have: Kelly Robinson, Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray." _When the principal finish speaking I look over at Quinn and I can see a huge smile on her face. Then the bell rings and we get of the class.

"You sure have my vote." I say to her and she smiles.

"I am offended Berry, I thought I could count with your vote." Santana says to me. We have been friends, short of.

"Well I sure I will not vote on that bitch." I repeat what Lea's is saying in my head, we have done that a lot lately.

"Who is the bitch?" Anna asks us coming with Kurt.

"Kelly Robinson." I say with an unsympathetic tone.

"Who did she do?" Anna asks Quinn.

"She was the one who sleep with Finn while they were dating."

"Oh, the dumbest red hair." Anna says remembering who she is. That moment Marley and Sam appears and in hand.

"We don't need to ask who Sam is taking to prom." Kurt says.

"What about you Hummel?" Santana asks.

"I still not sure." He says and we could all see his sadness.

"Kurt you can invite Trent. We will kick the ass of everyone who messes with you too." Anna says and Santana nods agreeing with her.

"Whose asses are you going to kick?" Blaine says appearing.

"The ones that mess with Kurt and Trent." Anna says.

"They are right Kurt, you have the right to bring anyone you want. Quinn is taking Dylan and he is older." Blaine says to him and I remember three days ago when Quinn found me at my locker.

_"I need your opinion." Quinn says looking at me._

_"What is it?"_

_"It's about prom." She says to me._

_"Quinn, Kurt is the best one if you are asking about dresses but if I were you I would go with blue."_

_"It's not that. Really blue?"_

_"Yes, it looks great on you and its Dylan's favorite." I say and I can see her smiling at my brother reference._

_"That the problem Dylan, I want to go to prom with him."_

_"Then go." _

_"Do you think he would go?"_

_"Quinn he loves you of course he will."_

"Yes Quinn is taking her hot older man but I am also taking a guy." Kurt points it out.

"It's your boyfriend, so you have all the right to bring him." Blaine asks.

"Ok, but we should go now; we will be late for glee club."

Everyone got to the class and was talking about prom, dresses and dates.

_What about us? _

Us?

_Yes, we just have not junior prom._

And we still have senior's prom next week.

_Are you saying we aren't going? _She asks with disappointment.

We don't have a date.

_I don't care, we can go without a date._

That's sad… wait do you want to go to prom.

_Maybe, I do. _

You totally do.

_Shut up._

"Rachel." Kurt says to me bring me back to reality and Mr. Shue is saying something about prom.

"Ok, so that is why we are performing at prom." Mr. Shue finishes talking. "And I was thinking that Rachel could sing a more slow song maybe a ballet."

"I don't know if I am going." I say and everyone looks at me shocked.

"What do you mean, you aren't going." Mercedes says to me.

"I say that I am thinking not going." I correct her.

"But you have to go. I was thinking we could all go dress shopping with Kurt this weekend." Quinn says.

"I will think about it." I simply say.

The rest of the class they all just thought about the songs they wanted to perform and the dresses they were planning on wearing. I just stay back and talked with Lea.

"Why are you thinking of not you going?" Noah asks me as he approaches me at me at the locker. Everyone was leaving but I remembered that I had a book that I needed so I came to pick it.

I look at him but I don't say anything.

"I don't have to think about that. I'm not going. I'm not going."

"Why not?" He asks me, not letting it go.

"Because nobody asked me out." I say cleaning the locker and leaving. When I am walking I see Finn looking at me and I notice that he probably hear my conversation with Noah.

That night, Lea, is reading a book on bed.

"Thank you for doing this." She says as I am on the inside of our head. We call it, the house mind.

_"You are welcomed." _I say to her as I enjoy a relaxing yoga practice on my mind. _"You deserve to be free even if it is for some minutes."_

"Yah."

_"Do you have any idea why we are like this?" _I ask sitting on the 'brain' floor.

"I don't."

_"Maybe you could go, Lea."_

"To where?" She asks me completely distracted from the book now.

_"To prom." _

**I know is a small episode but I am still thinking about who should go to prom with Rachel/Lea and you should win prom king and queen, if you have any ideas I would like to hear then up. Thank you for reading.**


	21. Prom (Part I)

Chapter 20

Prom (Part I)

Prom was just a 3 days from now and everyone was ready for it, everyone but me and I still needed a dress. Well Lea needed a dress. _And a date. _I can't help you with that sorry. _I know but we still are incredible good-looking._

"What do you think so much about?" Cooper asks me sitting next to me.

_I wish. _

What? Oh my god you like him that is why the constant comments about him.

_There is something you need to know. _

What? _Remember when you were 10. _

Yes, why?

_I was 20. When you were 8, I was 16. You were thinking about dancing and singing and dating a boy to you was something you would never do because they were disgusting to you, yes you though that, I was._

A teenager and a young adult.

_Yes, and be in here its king of lonely, I watch what was going on and everyone surrounding you and._

You feel for him.

_I didn't feel for him, I just like him, a lot, but that is impossible and you know it. _

It's not. I mean, we are two different people who have the same body. I thought about it, while dating Finn I was selfish. I wanted to be with him but you didn't, I'm sorry, Lea.

_Its ok, and you are about to start crying so control yourself._

We had a moment.

_We did._

"Rachel, are you ok?" Cooper asks me again.

"Yes sorry, I'm just having a private conversation, you know with Lea."

"Who is that?"

"Strange but we look has if we are twin sisters, only we just have one body."

"So what were you girls talking about?" You we think at that the same time.

"Prom." I say to him and he nods.

"So what is the problem?"

"I have been practicing and I can get Lea out for the night."

"Really?" He asks surprised.

"Yes, but we, well she, doesn't have a date." I say with sadness.

"I'm sure any boy would be lucky to go with you." He says with a smile. _I love his smile. _

"We will see about it."

Next day, I am on my locker ready to walk home when someone calls me.

"Hi Rachel, can I ask you something?" Noah asks me.

"Of course Noah what is it?"

"Are you still not going to prom?"

"I thinking about it why?"

"Would you go with me?" _YES._

"Noah I don't understand."

"I like you. I mean like a friend."

"I fell the same way Noah, I already had told you that."

"That let's go with prom with me and let's have fun."

What do you say Lea?

_Yes. _

"Ok I will go." I say with a smile.

"I will pick you up at 8."

"Great for me."

At night everyone is on the couch expect Evelyn who is playing piano.

"Eve, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She says stopping playing.

"I know it just in two days but I am going to prom and I would like you to help me pick up the dress."

"Of course I will Rachel."

*Prom Night*

I look at the mirror on my bedroom hall.

_"Lea, I have to confess, we look amazing." _

The floor length dress, with a sheer shirt with details in red and white is impressive and sexy with the open back and the v neck. The hair is simple and wavy and I'm just wearing simple earrings and red pumps that barely noticed. The makeup is also simple, back eyeliner and a simple gloss. (A.N. www . jovani prom-dresses/jovani-88299-112497, Rachel/Lea's dress)

"Rachel, we look freaking hot."

_"Ready for the night of your life?"_

"Well yes."

We spy Marley walking downstairs, she is wearing a very beautiful purple dress and a ponytail but she still looks fantastic. I look at Blaine's face and I see the drooling and when she gets to Sam to take pictures that drooling turns to jealousy. (A.N. Marley's look: www .polyvore marleys_prom_dress/set?id=101841154)

"You look very pretty." She says and the few moments after the doorbell rings and I see the Quinn entering with Dylan, he promise to take her here so that everyone could see her.

Quinn is as usual, beautiful, her blue dress and her undo makes her look like a princess and tonight she is. (A.N. Quinn is wearing the same dress as one in 2x20)

"You look stunning." Evelyn says hugging her.

"Thank you." Quinn says with a smile. "You look amazing Marley and Sam you are also very handsome."

"You look beautiful Quinn." Marley says to her and everyone compliments everyone. Evelyn looks at me and I nod with a smile.

"Everyone there is still someone who didn't appear." Evelyn says with a smile.

"Rachel is coming?" Marley says with a smile.

"Lea is." Evelyn says and it was possible so see a few shocked faces.

"Who is Lea?" Quinn asks Dylan.

"It's Rachel, short, of she will explain to you tonight." He says to her and I start walking downstairs. I was just two steps from the floor and I look at everyone's faces. Everyone looked shocked.

"You are staying home." Peter says and the boys agreed.

"Why? I don't look good." Lea asks knowing very well she does look hot.

"For the contrary that is why you are staying." Mark says and I see the girls, and myself rolling our eyes.

"You look… incredible." Quinn says hugging me.

"So how the lucky man?" Marley says me.

"Noah." I say and the girls look at me. "What he asked and we are going as friends."

"Moving on. The girls are right you look breathtaking." Cooper says giving me Lea smile and I could feel looking like jelly.

_Control yourself Lea _

He is so amazing but you are right.

"Let's go." Lea says happy,

"No, first pictures." Evelyn says with a camera in her hand.

We got the park. Dylan and Quinn took her car. Marley and Sam, his truck and I went with Blaine. When I spotted Noah, he looks at us from the head to the foot.

"You look so hot Rachel." He says.

"Thank you Noah, should we get inside." I say and he offers me his arm.

When we get to the very nice well-organized gym everyone starts to look at us. The boys had they eyes and mouths open and the girls were looking like they wanted to kill me.

See, I told you. We look hot.

_I guess we do._

"Oh my Diva, look at you." Kurt says spinning me around. "Looks like you don't need my help after all."

"He's right Rachel, you look amazing." Mercedes says to me.

"Thank you. You all look good amazing as well."

We were dancing for more than half hour and have a great time when I feel a hand on my shoulder I turn to see Quinn.

"Can we talk?" She asks.

"Of course." I say.

We both walk to the empty halls and Quinn finally turns to me.

"I need to tell you something." I nod for her to keep speaking. "After the prom Dylan and I are you know… We are going all the way." She says embarrassed.

"You are going to sleep with Dylan." Lea says surprised.

"Yes, do you think I shouldn't do it."

Damn it Rachel, this is your specialty, teen drama.

_Let me speak._

"Quinn, you love Dylan and he loves you, if you think you are ready."

"I know I am." She says complete secured.

"That it's on you."

"I am 100% sure this is what I want."

"Then you don't need to worry because he is not going to go all Eduard Cullen on you and you are going to love every second." I say with a smirk.

_LEA. I don't say think like that._

I notice Quinn looking at me, us, shocked. _Explain._

"Ok Quinn, remember when they call me Lea earlier?"

"Yes."

"I'm Lea and Rachel."

"I don't understand."

"Rachel and I were born 30 years ago but our body edge slowly until 2 years ago it at every year my mind, which Rachel named Lea, because we both love the name, I would grow 2 years."

"So you are 30."

"Yes but Rachel is 16."

"So it is like, two people in one body."

"Exactly." I say to her. "I knew you were smart."

"But you girls do that a lot, change places?"

"No, just a few weeks ago we found out we could do it and we have been practice so that I could enjoy the prom all night, since Rachel didn't want to come but I did."

"That explains the dress." She says and I roll my eyes.

"Rachel is rolling her eyes." Lea says to Quinn and the blonde laughs. "We should probably get inside before people start to look for us."

**So this is the first time of prom. What did you think? Quinn is taking the big step with Dylan. Lea confesses about liking Cooper. What about prom Queen, you should be the one receiving the crown. **


	22. Prom (Part II)

Chapter 21

Prom (Part II)

"Sitting alone sister." Dylan says sitting next to me in the table while I look around and I see Quinn is dancing with Brittany and Santana the upbeat music. Everyone was having a great time tonight which was nice.

"Noah is performing with Artie and Finn so I don't have a partner." I say to him and he gets up giving me his hand.

"Dance with me?" He asks and I smile at him and I take his hand with a smile has guides me to the dance floor pulling me to him.

"Just like when you were 5." He says with a smile.

"Well… I kind of wasn't." I say winking at him.

"True, now that you speak this is the first time I dance with you."

"Kind of." I say and we both laugh dancing to the songs.

"You are good." He says.

"I had a good teacher." I say giving him a smile which he returns.

"Can I interrupt?" I hear a familiar voice when the songs stops and I see Blaine. Dylan and I separated so that I can dance with him.

"Of course I will dance with Quinn." He says with a huge smile and I now am on Blaine's arms dancing a more calm song. I look around and I see Quinn dancing with Dylan with her face resting in his shoulder then I look to see Marley and Sam also dancing close to each other and I look at Blaine who is looking at her.

"You still love her." I point it out and he takes a deep breath.

"I do." He says almost as a whisper.

"Tell her."

"I can't." He says looking at the couple dancing. "She is happy, very happy."

"But we both know that isn't going to last." I say also looking at the couple and then at Dylan and Quinn. Dylan and Quinn has that love that you know it is never going to end, they are the kind of love that never goes away. In the other hand Marley and Sam, have that sweet and caring look and as much I like both of then, I know it isn't going to last very long.

"I hope so and when it's over I will be there for her. I will always be there for her." He says with his eyes still on the beautiful brunette. "Because I will wait for her. I have something in my favor." He says and I look at him.

"What?"

"Time. I have all the time in the world to be with her." He simply says. "But you know that." He says and I look at him confused. "I see the way you look at Cooper."

"Is that obviously?"

"No relax, I just notice things." He says laughing and I punch him in the shoulder.

"Don't laugh."

"I won't promise." He says and we dance a little more.

No One P.O.V.

"Students please join close to the stage." Principal Figgins calls us and we all join in front of the stage. "It is the time you all waited for. The Prom King and Queen." He says and the boys and girls start to walk to the stage. Lea gives Quinn a smile and she smiles at back "This year prom King it is Sam Evans." He says and everybody cheers as Sam accepts the crown. "And now." He says opening the other envelope. "The Prom Queen is, Quinn Fabray." He says and everyone starts to clap and cheer as the formal hit couple hits the dance floor to Santana's and Mercedes' Dancing Queen cover.

"Dance with me?" Blaine asks Marley who looks at him surprised.

"Yes." She says as they both it the floor.

"You look beautiful." He says to her.

"Thank you, you look very nice too." She says as the both dance. "This is nice."

"It is." He says with a kind smile.

Quinn and Sam are both dancing while he looks at his girlfriend dancing.

"Are you ok?" The blonde girl asks him.

"I think so." He says and looks at the par smiling at each other. "I can't compete with him."

"With who?" Quinn asks him.

"Blaine." He says and Quinn looks at the old lovers dancing. "They have history but something tells me that it never going to be over."

"But Marley likes you, a lot."

"I know." He says looking a little sad. "But there is nothing compare to what she fells for Blaine."

"Marley would never cheat on you." Quinn tries to make his friend happy.

"I know but that doesn't mean she doesn't love him."

"Everything will work out."

"I hope so."

"Are you coming inside?" Quinn asks to her boyfriend when he stops the car and looks at her. "My mother is off town." She says giving him a nervous smile.

"Are you sure?" He asks her and she nods.

"Thank you for bring me home Sam." Marley says with a smile.

"It was nothing." He says and Marley notice his tone.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, I am just a little tired." He says giving her a smile.

"You should go home." She says kissing him in the lips. "I will see you on school."

"Of course." He says and she leaves the car.

I look at the gym now almost empty.

"Sorry I got late." I turn to the voice and I see Cooper.

"You didn't."

"So did you win the crown?"

"No, Quinn won besides I wasn't even nominated." I say to him and he starts to look at the floor and founds a headband and starts to put her in my hair.

"What are you doing?" I ask him and he puts the headpiece in my hair.

"Now you are the Queen." He says to me and we start to laugh.

"You really just did that?" I ask him.

"I did. Well now you need a dance."

"But there is no music." I say to him.

"Just imagine." He says pulling me to him as we dance around the place.

**Next chapter it will be Nationals.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

New York

I look around to the time squared and my smile grows big.

"We made it." I say happily.

We all get to the hotel to do the checkup. We were all very excited about being in New York that we almost didn't want to go to the hotel. When we enter we see a very group of familiar faces so we get to them with smiles.

"You guys came." I say to my family as Quinn is already in Dylan's arms.

"Of course we did shorty. You think we would lose an opportunity to see you girls perform, who and you too Blaine."

"Very funny Dylan, very funny." He says

"So where are you all staying?" I ask then.

"In the 10th floor." Evelyn says. "Yours is the 11th right?"

"Yes. It is."

"Hello." Mr. Shue says appearing.

"Oh Mr. Shue. These are my brothers." I introduce. "You already know Dylan."

"Yes. Hello." He says surprised to see him with Quinn and I introduce the rest of them. "We need all to get back to the rooms." He informs us. "But since you are with family I can give a little more time."

"Thank you, we actually have a surprise, which just arrived."

We all turn to see two familiar women. Nadia and Danielle, me, being me, I start running to then and hug the two at the same time.

"God, I missed you." I say to them.

"We miss you too, Rachy." Nadia says with her British accent.

"You grow up so much." Danielle says.

"How is England?" I ask them.

"Always the same, it didn't change much." Nadia says. "Oxford is great." She says and I look at the glee club members looking at us, the boys almost drooling. We get to our family who has smiles.

"I am seeing what I am seeing?" Nadia says and Dylan rolls his eyes.

"I think we are, Nad." Dani says.

"Danielle, Nadia, this is Quinn." He says to the girls with a smile.

"She is cute." Dani says and we all roll our eyes. Quinn starts to get shy.

"Ignore them." Dylan says gives the girls dirty looks.

"We are joking, it is good to see Dylan whipped." Nadia says and Quinn blushes.

"No helping." I say to her with a smile. "And Quinn know." I say to the girls who understand.

"So, welcome to the family." Dani says with a smile.

"Thank you." Quinn says still a little shy.

"We should go we have a set list to prepare." Marley says.

"How long are you girls staying?" I ask.

"The whole summer." Dani says with a smile.

"So who are the girls?" Noah asks when we get to the room.

"Nadia is Anna and Marley cousin and Danielle is my cousin. They lived in England." I respond sitting next to Blaine.

After a long time not being able to write songs we start to walk the streets of New York singing, dancing and laughing.

Blaine P.O.V.

Everyone was back into the rooms to try to right the songs.

"I think Rachel and I should do a duet." Finn says out of nowhere. "I mean we are the leaders."

"Yah, sure." Sam says.

"What the hell happen, Evans? you have been strange all week." Matt says.

"Marley and I broke up." He says and I have to control myself to not be happy about it, even if I am.

"Really, what happen?" Artie asks and the blonde boy looks at me for a couple of seconds but no one else noticed.

"It didn't work, we are better as friends." He says obviously sad about what happen.

"Sorry to hear it man." Matt says and I start to get up.

"Where are you going?" Finn asks me. "We can't leave the room."

"Peter texted me, it is just for a couple of minutes." I say lying and getting my phone.

**Meet me at the lobby in 30. Dress nice. **

5 minutes after I get to the lobby I see Marley coming in with a beautiful black and white dress and simple flats, she look beautiful with her simple make up.

"Why the text message?" She asks me.

"We are going out."

"What if Mr. Shue asks for us?" She asks and I can't help but smile, for someone with more than 100 years she beehive like a true sweet girl something.

"Don't worry, Cooper will cover for us. Come on."

"I had a lot of fun. The dinner was nice." She says to me with a smile.

"I'm glad you had fun."

"I should go inside before someone sees us. Thank you for tonight." She says and gives me kiss on the cheek leaving to her room as I start to get into the boys' room.

"Where have you been?" Matt asks and I see Sam and Finn already sleeping.

"Getting inspiration for the song."

We were all backstage, getting ready to get in stage.

"The song is amazing." Rachel says to Blaine.

"What?"

"A song like that doesn't magically appear in the morning, I know you wrote it." She says with a smile. "Don't worry is our secret."

"Make me proud in there."

"Are you sure you want me and Finn to sing it."

"No." He says and I can't help but smile at his protection. "But you are the best singer, even if he's not, half of the group agrees." He says and Rachel hugs him.

_"For Lima, Ohio, the New Direction." _

"Show them who amazing you are." He says to me.

"I am going to kill him." Santana yells.

"Santana call down." Mr. Shue says.

"I don't need to calm down. He kissed her, in the middle of the stage. We lost because of stupid giant."

"We all just need to calm down." The teacher says. "As anyone seen Rachel?" He asks at the group. "And Quinn?"

"Quinn went after Rachel to talk with her."

"Why did he have to do that?" Rachel asks me angry.

"Because Finn is an idiot. Do you want me to ask Dylan to kick his ass?" She says making Rachel laugh a bit.

"No, I am fine. Just need to clean up. I am a mess." She says looking at the refection on the bathroom mirror.

"So Dylan told me you guys are leaving for summer."

"Yes, I ask Elijah to take me to Mystic Falls and he is also going since Klaus apparently broke the curse."

"The story of his family is crazy and amazing at the same time."

"I know but I want to go there. I was born in Mystic Falls. I want to see the place. What about you, are you coming?"

"My mother doesn't let me spend the whole summer there, but I will visit you."

"How many bags do you girls need?" Mark asks putting the last one in the car.

"The enough for us to look hot." Nadia says and I just roll my eyes.

"It's summer, there is no need for so many clothes."

"I am with Mark on that one." Peter says and Anna gives him a dirty look. "What it's true."

"Just hurry up. We have to make into the road." Cooper says.

"Where is Dylan?" Evelyn asks.

"In here." Dylan appears hand in hand with Quinn.

"You guys will be fine by yourself?" Evelyn asks the couple.

"I am sure they will." Peter says and Quinn blushes at what Peter meant with that.

"We will. Quinn and I will go in the 20th of August for the camping trip." Dylan says.

"Ok, you guys have a good summer." Marley says with a smile.

"You too." Quinn says smiling too and we all got in the cars getting ready for the summer that was waiting for us.

**This is the last chapter soon will be published the sequel telling the stories about Rachel and Her Family on the summer trip. Thank you all for reading and review my story. **


End file.
